InProduction
by EricaX
Summary: AU Everyone from DWD are actors who play their roles. Each week they go and shoot a new episode for the show. While filiming the "Time and Punishment" episode, Megavolt and Quackerjack have a tough time hiding their relationship from their nasty director
1. Chapter 1

**In-Production**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: This is a AU DWD fic, where the characters from the DWD show are actually just actors performing their roles in the show. Did that make any sense? Haha. If you will, this is sort of like a Roger Rabbit sort of thing, and how he and Baby Herman perform and then walk off stage where the humans are trying to work with them and get them to get the scenes right. This fic has been written for a friend and I hope it is well-liked. Give it a shot. ****J**

**----**

**The night was chilly and dark as Darkwing Duck flew out from the jack-in-the-box that he had just been trapped inside of. Quackerjack, the childish jester convict, fell to the cement roof top of the building, passed out. Darkwing brushed himself off. **

"**Yep, yep, yep……Another villain wasted…" he grinned smugly. He was then attacked by a forced hug as Gosalyn Mallard rammed into him, holding him close. **

"**Dad! You're alright!!" she cried out in happiness. **

**Darkwing just smiled down at her. "That's right, Gos. It's all over." He hugged her back. The tender moment between the father and daughter lasted a good thirty seconds. **

"**CUUUUUUUT!!!!" cried a man's low voice. **

**Darkwing and Gosalyn looked up, letting go of each other. They smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. "Good work there, Gos!" called over Darkwing as he walked off the set. Quackerjack immediately bounced up from where he had been lying and bounced off. **

**The set was made to look as though the scene was taking place on the top of a high roof of an office building with several other set pieces behind the main set to make the illusion of other buildings in the background. **

**Behind the cameras, dozens of people were trying their hardest to get everything ready for the next shot. Darkwing walked off and walked into his dressing room while Gosalyn went and sat in her actor's chair, which had her name on the back. A woman came up to her and offered her a tray of candy. "Oooh, yeah! I'll have some of those!" she smiled, grabbing a handful of candy. **

**Quackerjack, who had bounced off the set as soon as 'cut' had been said, was also in his actor's chair, not far from Gosalyn, sitting there, slumped slightly with one leg over the other. He was talking on a cell phone that resembled a banana. "Oh, phoey…" he was saying. "You can't come by any sooner than that tomorrow?" He paused and waited for an answer. "Well…It's alright, love. I'll see you later today then, I guess. Bye."**

**Gosalyn, who was in earshot of Quackerjack, glanced over at the tall duck, stuffing a piece of candy into her mouth. She took a moment to chew, but didn't wait to finish it. "'Love'? I didn't know you had a girlfriend Quacky" she said between chews. **

**Quackerjack pulled back slightly, a frown on his face. "Errr….no…" Gosalyn gave him a curious look. "Well….It was an expression" he shrugged nervously, his banana phone in one hand. **

**Gosalyn just continued to give him an odd look before going back to her candy. Quackerjack sighed with relief when she didn't go into more questioning about his phone call. That had been too close. Far too close. He had been warned about this and speaking over the phone with him and yet he still let little things like that slip. **

**A tall canine director came up from off of the set with a large megaphone in his head, which he brought up to his mouth and shouted into it. "Alright, everyone Great job today! I think we could do a littler better…but since you won't listen to me anyhow…" There was some soft angry mumbles from everyone on the set. "Just---Just be here tomorrow at the same time!" The canine ended his speech, exasperated. One of the set workers came up to him and handed him a paper, which he quickly looked over and then sighed. **

**Darkwing looked up to him, standing in front of his acting chair. "What's is the matter with you Myers? Don't you think we're doing a good enough job? I mean, in last week's polls alone we were on the top of the charts!" he pointed out with an air of pride. **

**Myers, the director known for never being satisfied, looked down at Darkwing with a sour look. "Listen Dark, I don't care if we're on top of the charts….Other cartoons will soon beat us and when that happens, there goes our jobs!" In emphasis, he threw down his large red megaphone. **

**Darkwing sighed, shaking his head. He reached a hand up and tried placing it on Myers arm in a parental or comforting/supporting way but gave up when he realized he was too short to do so. "Listen, Myers…I think I speak for all of us actors, we're trying our very best." Myers just rolled his eyes. "Besides, if you don't stop acting up, Negs is gonna walk out of here. You always put him in a such a bad mood!" **

"**He's Negaduck! He's always in a bad mood" growled Myers. **

**Darkwing seemed unfazed by this. "Yeah, says you." And he walked off without another word towards where Quackerjack was sitting with a can of Coo-Coo-Cola in his hand. **

**Quackerjack gave a toothy grin at Darkwing. "Myers still in a bad mood?" he questioned, his legs crossed as he sat comfortably in his chair. **

**Darkwing shook his head. "Yep, yep, yep. That Myers is still ready to chop our heads off….." He gave Quackerjack a bemused smile. "And he always will be ready to…." As the two of them spoke, Myers happened to walk by and walking behind him was the villain from today's show. **

"**But…I just don't think it was a performance my fans would have liiiiiked…." moaned a depressed Paddywhack, who was walking a few steps behind Myers. Since he was so tall, once of his steps equaled four of Myers' steps. "I'm….reaaally not that nasty of a person…..I actually am very niiiice…" **

**Myers stopped walking and glared up at Paddywhack, who flinched and cowered slightly, his hands up to his chest. He looked like a little puppy after a spanking. "This is your first job, Paddywhack! You have no fans! Now get out of my face!" Myers then walked off like a black cloud. **

"**Hey, Paddy, what's the matter?" asked a sympathetic Quackerjack. Both he and Darkwing watched as Paddywhack walked up to them. **

"**Ooooh, I told the casting lady I didn't waaaant to play a villain. But…." he threw his arms up and let them fall back down. "Heeeere I am….A feared ghostly villain. I don't even drool or have fangs!!" He then promptly took out the fake vampire teeth. **

**Darkwing just crossed his arms and looked up at him with a gentle smile while Quackerjack leaned a bit towards him in his chair. "Don't worry, Paddy! Playing a villain is actually VERY worthwhile and excellent experience. Besides, you were great! Just try to be more positive! That's what I do! Why else do you think I always do cartwheels in the hallways!? I'm HAPPY!" **

**Paddywhack nodded and bid them goodbye, walking off and muttering the advice Quackerjack had given him. The jester than looked back to Darkwing with a lazy shrug, taking a sip of his cola. "Actors…." Darkwing sighed and nodded, looking off to the rest of the set. Quackerjack couldn't stop himself from laughing heartedly. **

**------------**

**The room was crowded with people of all kinds. It was mainly the cast members that were inside the room, along with Myers, several camera men, and the producers. Rows of seats lay before where Myers and the producers were sitting in chairs in front of the room. **

**In the first row of the cast members sat Darkwing, with Launchpad McQuack and Negaduck beside him. Gosalyn Mallard sat beside Launchpad and Morgana McCawber sat at right. And then sat Honker Muddlefoot, who sat at the end of the row next to Morgana. The second row contained Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Tuskerini, and Splatter Phoenix; with Quackerjack being the one behind Negaduck at the end of the row. The rest of the four rows consisted of other villains and superheroes in the production, along with a few extras, and some camera men. **

**Megavolt and Quackerjack were sitting next to each other in the second row, both sneaking glances at the other when they thought that other one wasn't looking. Bushroot and Liquidator were quietly conversing, but for the most part, the room was quiet. Everyone knew the importance of this meaning, or at least the importance Myers made them think the meaning had and therefore tried to keep their conversations to a minimal. They all knew very well how frantic and erratic Myers could get if he didn't get his silence when he was ready to begin. **

**Myers looked as though he was about to pull his hair out while the other producers sat calmly in their seats before the cast and crew members. They watched as Myers paced back and forth before them; neither of them understanding what he was going through his head and why he was torturing himself the way he was. The two producers were not nearly as stressed out as he was. **

**The two producers were nothing alike. One of them, who sat at the far right, was a medium build mallard with green markings around her eyes. She has short curly blonde hair that she was constantly fluffing. Her outfit looked like something a wife from the 50's would wear with matching high heels to go with her outfit. She held a clipboard in her lap, stiffly waiting to write notes on it. **

**Another one of the producers was a heavy set canine, who appeared to be half asleep as he sat there in his chair. His blazer was dirt brown color with shoulder pads on the elbows and the very little hair that he had looked quite unkempt. **

**And of course, there was Myers, who was the director and head of the producers. The woman just blinked at Myers with unsatisfied eyes, narrowing them every now and then in distaste for his attitude. **

"**Well, will you have us sitting here, rotting to death, or are you actually going to start this meeting!?" came a cold harsh voice from the crowd of cast members and everyone grew quite. Myers stopped his pacing and looked to the owner of the voice. **

**He grimaced. **

"**Oh….I'm so sorry Negaduck….are you not having fun?" he hissed like poison. Negaduck drew back in his chair next to Darkwing with an unpleasant sneer on his beak. "Are you not getting what you want, Negs!? Well, I am sorry to inform you that I don't care! I'm not getting what I want around here from any of you…..So why should I give any of you what YOU want!?" Myers threw his arms up in the air in emphasis.**

**Darkwing, who was sitting next to Negaduck, clicked his tongue, leaning forward in his chair a bit. His arms were also crossed. "Myers, you need to understand that…no matter what any of us do…..It will never be good enough…for your standards…." There was a quiet uproar of murmurs of agreement that came from the entire room; even the other two producers gave quick nods. **

**Myers took a deep breath, scowling at everyone in the room as he watched them all, "Oh, fine…' he chuckled sarcastically and dramatically. "Everyone gang up on the director, That's fine….just fine." he backed off a little, his thin wiry frame moving at odd angles as he bowed to them all. He then rose quickly, his hair flying everywhere. He raised a finger in the air. "It is just that….I could have SWORN….that all of you worked for ME…and that at any given moment, I could easily FIRE YOU ALL!!" **

**Launchpad McQuack, who sat on the other side of Darkwing gulped at the very prospect of being fired and pulled on his collar a bit. Darkwing saw this and gave him a shake of the head in a way to reassure him that they wouldn't get fired. **

**Quackerjack titled his head to one side, the ends of his harlequin hat going this way \and that. "Why so tense, Myers? You really need to relax. Maybe we should use the Relax-a-Tron on you from the "Stressed to Kill" episode?" **

**He then brought out his Mr. Banana Brain, "Yeah, because you sure do look like you could kill, Bill" spoke the doll in Quackerjack's high pitched voice. Megavolt snickered from his seat beside the jester while Bushroot and Liquidator looked down the row of seats and grinned coyly. Negaduck and Darkwing just raised their eyebrows, Gosalyn bit back the urge to giggle and Launchpad hid his chortles through his scarf. **

"**Oh, haha! Very funny. You just think you're the funniest guy around, don't you Quackerjack!?" huffed Myers, throwing his arms up in the air. Quackerjack just gave him a large toothy smile, bringing his knees up close to his chest and teetering on the chair. Myers sighed, "Look, I know I have been rough on you guys….but you're little quips and remarks aren't going to put me in a better mood. Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded. **

**The female producer stood at this, knowing that if she didn't act now, Myers would continue on with his rant and nothing would get accomplished. "Here, Lanny, pass these around." Her voice was a soft soprano. "This is the script for the next show." **

**Myers took the large and heavy pile of scripts from the woman. "Thank you Mindy." he looked at the top copy briefly and then looked up at everyone before him. **

"**Alright, everyone. Here is this week's show. Now when I call your name, come up and get a copy and if I don't….You have the week off unless called in otherwise. Now,,," he cleared his throat. "Darkwing" he called out first. Darkwing rose from his seat and grabbed a copy of the script.**

"**Why aren't these being mailed to us like they're supposed to be?" quipped Negaduck, his arms still crossed as he crouched in his chair. **

**Myers mimicked his question in a disgusted, high pitched voice. "Because, Negaduck, our budget is already low as it is…and frankly….." he leaned down into Negaduck's face. "I just LOVE calling you guys in for these meetings…" Negaduck sneered at this, turning his head away. **

"**Gosalyn!" Myers continued to call. The young red-haired duckling hopped off of her chair and grabbed a copy. "Launchpad!" The pilot grabbed his own. "Quackerjack!" Megavolt smiled broadly at his jester friend as Quackerjack did a flip over top of Darkwing and his chair and landed, grabbing the script. "Megavolt!" As Quackerjack sat down, the two of them exchanged a knowing look until Megavolt broke it off as he went to get his script.**

"**Now, before I continue" started Myers, holding the rest of the scripts against his chest and looking up at the crowd. "I would like to explain to you a bit about this episode. First off, if your name has already been called, then you have a major part in the episode. If not, there is still a chance of a small cameo shot of you in the episode and nothing else. Unless you're an extra and therefore you'll possibly be needed." he paused, waiting for any type of reaction and when he didn't get one, he pressed on. "The episode is titled "Time and Punishment". In the episode, Quackerjack built what is known as the Time Top with the aide of Megavolt that will allow them to travel through time. Finding that they are up to something, Darkwing and Launchpad rush from the Ratcatcher, leaving Gosalyn alone at the bike. Wanting to help, Gosalyn sneaks up onto the rooftop where Quackerjack and Megavolt are located. As she tries to help, Gosalyn ends up being sent into the future along with Quackerjack and Megavolt. Because of this, Darkwing believes that Gosalyn ran away and during the years that the three of them are gone, Darkwing takes crime fighting to the extreme and becomes deranged by becoming DarkWarrior Duck. It is then up to Gosalyn, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and the future Launchpad to set things right. Understand?" **

**The main cast members of the episode nodded, but Darkwing looked anxious. "This….isn't gonna make me look like the bad guy…is it?" **

**Myers took in a deep breath and turned away from him, suddenly having a great fascination in the scripts in his arms. After a moment, he turned back, allowing Darkwing to know that he was going to be the bad guy. "Now….I want all the extras to stay…..Liquidator, Bushroot, Tuskerini…I want you to stay as well…you three will have small cameos in this episode, alright? Everyone else may leave and have a nice week." **

**Negaduck and Honker left and several other cast members. Soon it was just the cast that were in the episode. **

**Quackerjack and Megavolt were both skimming through the script, both of them reading off of Quackerjack's copy. The more they read the more their frowns deepened. They looked up at one another. **

**They looked around them, at their fellow actors and friends and then their eyes landed on Myers, who was skittishly talking about something with the female producer, Mindy. **

**Megavolt gave the jester a worried glance. "We'll wait and see…." whispered Quackerjack, gently pushing Megavolt back to his seat and making it look as though he had been reading the script by himself the whole time. Megavolt gave Quackerjack one last worried look before doing the same thing. **

**------**

**Everyone on the set were where they were supposed to be. The lights for the set were not yet ready, so the set looked a lot darker than it was supposed to. It was day one of the shooting for "Time and Punishment". The first of the shots were going to be of Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad on the Ratcatcher. The set itself was actually outside in the streets since it was a scene where Darkwing would be driving. The buildings were all abandoned from those who lived or owned businesses there so that there was no chance of unwanted guests ruining the shooting process. Trailers were parked beyond where any of the cameras were facing. **

**The cameras were set up so that they would be able to ride alongside the Ratcatcher as Darkwing rode it and having a conversation. **

**Myers was behind one of the cameras, making sure everything was lined up the way it should be for the shot when Quackerjack and Megavolt walked out on the open set, having just come out from their own separate trailers. **

"**Look, Megsy….A bimbo at work…" snickered Quackerjack as they both watched Myers scream at one of the cameramen for something the man had no control over. **

**Megavolt moved a bit closer to Quackerjack, looking around them first and then leaned in towards the other's ear. "Are we going to be able to handle this?" **

**Quackerjack's hat jingled and bounced along with the movements of his body and head flowingly. "Shhhh! Not here, Megs! But yeah…..we HAVE to! We have no choice! If we don't do this and who knows what will happen! Myers would not like this in the least!!" **

**Megavolt nodded, knowing the duck was right. He just hoped they would be able to get through the episode without any problems. **

**----**

**Author's Note: Okay, to be honest, I'm REEEALLY nervous about this first chapter. This is for Invderlava….I think, if my memory serves me correct and frankly, I just hope I got the idea of it right. This was a plot bunny that I was offered and asked to write and my main focus this time is to not only keep everyone in character in this already-hard-to-write fic, but to also keep the original idea intact. I just hope I accomplished that goal, at least a little bit. Please, enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**In-Production**

**Chapter 2**

**The set that the cameras were currently focused on was the set Myers always used for street scenes. The scene that was currently in production was on location, meaning that they were actually outside of the studios and working on the street that they had built. This set was only used when one of the characters were in some type of vehicle, since the inside street set wasn't large enough to film them driving. **

**Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad were all on the set, the cameras focused on them and Myers throwing a large fit about the electrical lights that were not doing what they were supposed to be doing. **

"**I just don't understand this! Why are they not working!?" demanded a peeved Myers. The tall director looked as though he was about ready to kill something if things did not going the way he wanted them to. **

**Darkwing was leaned up against the steering wheel of the Ratcatcher, which was currently turned off and had a bored expression on his face. Launchpad and Gosalyn were sitting in the sidecar, both sharing the same expression as Darkwing. **

"**MEGAVOLT!!!" screamed Myers at the top of his lungs. Everyone flinched at the harshness and anger in his voice. **

**Megavolt gave a squeak and stood from where he was sitting beside Quackerjack far back behind the cameras, both of them giving the other nervous glances. Megavolt maneuvered around the cameras and set equipment and finally made his way over to Myers, who's hair was disheveled and his eyes red. **

"**Listen, Megavolt, I know this isn't usually something I do, but I want you to go up there and take a look at those wires…" Megavolt opened his mouth to say something, but Myers cut him off. "I know. I know. That's not generally done, since you're an actor, not one of the stage hands, but seeing as how the current stage hands don't know what the hell THEY'RE DOING!!!" He turned around and aimed that as the stage hands who were looking put out and furious with themselves. Myers turned back to Megavolt. "I want you to go up there and have a look…." he sighed. "Besides, who better to send up there than someone who talks to light bulbs!?" **

**Megavolt didn't argue with that one, neither did he waste another second, going to the back of the set that was facing the cameras and climbing the hidden ladder that led up to the electrical wires. They were meant to represent light pole electrical wires. **

**Getting up there, he immediately smiled. "Hey, there…."he greeted them in a friendly whisper. "Listen, my little friends, I need you to work for us, so that Myers down there doesn't decide he wants to fry you and tear your figments and broken parts to bits. Okay?" He said all this as he gently fiddled with the wires, running his gloved hand up and down them as far as he could reach as though he was petting a cat instead of thick wires. He raised his hand and let a few sparks emit from it and gently touched the wires, letting the electricity flow into them. **

**Meanwhile, Myers was fidgeting as he waited for Megavolt to finish. Darkwing made a face as he took another quick glance at the script which was hidden in a compartment of the Ratcatcher. Looking up and seeing Myers was just standing there looking anxious, he hopped off the bike and went over to him with his script in hand. **

"**Hey, Myers….I was just wondering….heh heh…" Darkwing scratched the back of his head looking downwards. Talk about awkward. "I was just curious if there wasn't ANY possibly chance you were still considering changing the script at all???" **

**Myers gave him an annoyed glance. "Ooh, will you just get over it, Darkwing! It's one episode! One episode in which you are not shown to be this great daring hero. Now get back on that Ratcatcher!!" **

**Darkwing let out a nervous chuckle. "You know, I hear you and I agree. I think it would be an excellent idea to change the script.." He was hoping that Myers wouldn't notice how he'd changed things around and would let it slip, therefore, changing the script. **

**But Myers didn't buy. "Get out of my sight!" he growled and Darkwing promptly ushered himself back over to the Ratcatcher, looking put out. Gosalyn just simply rolled his eyes at him while Launchpad fought the urge to eat the bag of popcorn that was in his arms before the actual scene started. He didn't fully understand why Launchpad would have popcorn, but figured if it was what Myers wanted, he would get it. Probably for a little extra detail on what the three of them had been doing prior to being out on patrol. **

**Megavolt made his way down the ladder and moments after he walked back over to Myers, the tall director grabbed him by the shoulder. "Thank you!" he grinned, looking too happy for the simple task the rodent had just done. Megavolt just shook his head and walked over to where Quackerjack was sitting. **

**Once Megavolt was sitting back down in his actor's chair, the two of them leaned close together to speak quietly among themselves. **

"**Soooooo? How did it go?" asked Quackerjack, eyeing Myers who was speaking to one of the camera men. He was fiddling with the ends of his hat, making the bell at the one end jingle softly. **

**Megavolt shrugged. "Simple. Just spoke to the wires and promised them to be liberated by the end of this episode." **

"**Megsy! Myers told you to stop doing that!" warned Quackerjack in a high pitched voice. **

**Megavolt grumbled at this. "It's just as bad as any enslavement! How can I!? They depend on me, you know!" **

**Quackerjack gave a quick glance around, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he leaned close to Megavolt's ear, which was currently hidden under his plug hat. "I know….And I depend on you too. To be my favorite playmate…" **

**Megavolt blushed deeply at this, leaning further back into his own chair. He looked around the two of them, checking to see if anyone could have heard them. "Not here, Quacky!" he muttered nervously. Quackerjack didn't listen and gently rubbed Megavolt's cheek for a moment, before swiping his hand back as the producer walked past them. They both watched as the small petite mouse walked up to Myers and handed him something, then speaking to him softly. **

"**How are we going to handle this?" Megavolt asked once more. **

**Quackerjack frowned deeply, his hat lowering with his mood. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to watch ourselves and our behavior…" **

"**Especially you!" accused Megavolt, pointing a finger at the jester. **

**Quackerjack's eyes went wide with ignorance. "I am not that bad!!" **

"**Yes, you are! What was with the cheek touching a moment ago! I don't do stuff like that to you when we're here…" he pointed out, adjusting the battery on his back. **

**Quackerjack sniffed, sinking deeper into his actor's chair. "Fine…I'll be more careful…." **

**They both looked over and watched with bemusement as Darkwing tried once again to convince Myers to change the script. "I just think the viewers will get confused if I'm the bad guy!!" **

**-------------**

**It was several ours later and the set was no longer on the street, but inside the studio and was the rooftop scene. Quackerjack bounced away on his pogo stick while Megavolt sat up on the Time Top, looking bored and tired as they waited for the scene to be lit. **

**Gosalyn wasn't very far. She was also on the set, but on the other side of it, waiting next to the door where she snuck in at in hopes to help her father stop the villains. The set lights kept changing from bright to low as the crew found the right lighting they should be on. **

**Megavolt pulled out his script, taking one more glance at it just before Myers called for everyone to get into position. Darkwing and Launchpad were waiting just off camera on the top of the set for their turn to come in. Standing and making sure he was in place, Megavolt's hands turned blue with electricity and he made it look as though he'd been adding the final touches to the Time Top. **

**Quackerjack just continued to play on his pogo stick; content. **

**At last, Myers called out the word that was their cue, "ACTION!!!" **

**As Quackerjack bounced on his pogo stick, Megavolt jumped down from the Time Top, a large grin on his face. "Alright, Quacky! The Time Top is all charged and ready to go bye-bye!" "Megsy! Do you realize what this means? All the wonders of the future will be ours!" The jester pulled on his hat from both sides as he sat there and just as he was about to get up and stand to prepare his jump up to the Time Top, Myers cut him off. **

"**CUUUUUUUT!!" he screamed at them. **

**Both crazy actors looked over to see what was wrong, Quackerjack bent over since he was half standing and about to do his jump onto the Time Top, Their eyes were wide as they watched their director come up to them. "Quackerjack! What the hell was that!?" **

"**What was what?" asked Quackerjack in a meek voice. He looked like a kicked puppy. **

"**Megavolt's nickname is NOT 'Megsy'! It's just "Megs"! There is no "ee" at the end! No 'y'!" He turned his heel sharply away from the jester took back at the camera men and set crew. "FROM THE TOP!" **

**Quackerjack just stood there, a bit shocked. He breathed deeply, taking a glance over at Megavolt, who had the same nervous, tense look on his face as the jester. Megavolt tried to look as indignant as he could, hoping it would look as though the situation didn't bother him in the least. It seemed to have worked, either that or no one cared or noticed. **

**The rest of the scene went on smoothly enough without any more slip ups from either of them. When the first part of the scene was over, both of them breathed a sigh of relief. **

**Darkwing meanwhile, was just thrilled to be off the top of the scene, where Darkwing and Launchpad came in through the other building's window. He didn't share Darkwing's need for surprise. He found that his purple smoke did the job well enough. **

**The second part of the scene was to take place inside the Time Top. Several shots had to broken up, whereas the shots with Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn, the Time Top had to be closed and look as though they were outside of it. But the shots for Megavolt and Quackerjack, the Time Top set could be opened so the cameras would be able to get clear shots of the two villains without suffocating them. **

**Waiting inside the Time Top was long, hot, and bothering. As the two actors waited for the outside scenes to be finished, they had to be inside, thanks to Megavolt's one line that would be shot through the window as he looked out. **

**In their privacy, Megavolt decided to voice his opinion on Quackerjack's earlier slip-up. "I warned you, Quacky…..How many times do I have to say it? Be careful!" **

**Quackerjack pouted as he sat in the chair in front of the control panel. "I'm sorry, Megsy….I messed up. It's just when I'm with you, I get all fuzzy and giggly inside. And I just feel like a little kid!!" he giggled. **

"**When DON'T you feel like a little kid?" questioned the rodent, raising an eyebrow underneath his purple goggles. **

**Quackerjack took this question seriously and thought a moment. "Pretty much, never" he chuckled. Megavolt rolled his eyes, leaning over to give Quackerjack a small kiss on the beak. **

"**That was risky" snipped Quackerjack. **

"**You're one to talk" muttered Megavolt, giving him another kiss. Quackerjack shivered with happiness as he sat in his seat. Several minutes later, it was Megavolt's line. The rodent looked out the window, being able to see the cameras pointed at him. **

"**ACTION!!" shouted Myers from his director's chair. **

"**I am the batteries that are not included! I am Darkwiiiiiing Duck!" The caped crusader jumped off the top of the building and landed with a large crack in the cement. The cameras zoomed in on the large hole Darkwing was now and zoomed back out when the hero jumped back out seconds later. The cameras then turned to Megavolt who was inside the Time Top. "Oh, like we didn't know that!" he said sarcastically from inside the Top. **

"**CUUUUT!" shouted Myers. "Alright, make this quick! I want to be able to get this shot before we call it quits for today!" The set crew quickly took the front part of the Time Top away, unhinging it and carrying it away. Five minutes later, they were prepared for the shots inside the Time Top, the cameras now zoomed in closer so that the outside set was no longer visible to the viewers. **

**Megavolt had pretty much stayed in his spot, knowing that he would have to match his pose from the end of the previous so that in editing, the film would flow and look natural. **

"**And……ACTION!" **

**Megavolt continued on from his line just after he sneered at Darkwing's entrance, turning towards Quackerjack. "Lemme out! I'll make him sizzle like spit on a griddle!" Quackerjack, who had been sitting at the controls for the Time Top, turned back and gave him a large grin. **

"**Ooh, aren't we sounding folksy," Quackerjack commented. "But wouldn't frying be more fun with a -" He took a second to giggle. " - a plasma powered skillet from the future?" He slid over to Megavolt, placing an arm around the rodent. He rubbed at Megavolt's shoulder, leaning downward and looking up at Megavolt, who was continuing his part by looking intrigued by the thought. **

**Meanwhile, as they continued his role, Myers sat up in his director's chair, having been leaning back before, watching. He stared intently at the two of them as they acted, his eyes narrowing as he watched the chemistry between the two actors. He gave a sneer, brushing off his current thoughts as his own imagination. **

**"Well, what are we waiting for? The future awaits!" Once Megavolt said his line, the director's assistant called cut, since Myers had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to do it himself. "Oh, thank you, Sharon." he said absently, standing from his chair. He walked over towards an unaware Megavolt and Quackerjack. **

"**That was a great scene, Megs!" giggled the jester as he bounced beside him. He then gave the rodent a quick peck on the cheek and at that exact moment Megavolt's eyes landed on an approaching Myers, his body going stiff and his eyes wide. **

**Myers stopped in mid-step and the entire set seemed to go silent. Quackerjack, realizing what he had done, backed away from Megavolt, his eyes even more wide than Megavolt's, and his hands up slightly, looking like the villain he played being caught red-handed. **

**Myers was the first to react, quickly snatching Megavolt's wrist after walking closer to him and pulling him over to him and away from the jester, his eyes never leaving Quackerjack, filled with disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you???" **

**Quackerjack opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn walked up to see what the commotion was about. Darkwing's face was filled with concern and confusion. "What happened?" he pointed this question at Myers. **

**Taking a moment to answer, Myers sneered and pointed at Quackerjack. "He just kissed Megavolt on the cheek!" **

**Darkwing gave Quackerjack an equally disgusted look while Launchpad looked over at him curiously, the bag of popcorn now empty in his hands. "Why did you do that?" **

"**I---I….I don't know…" squeaked Quackerjack quietly, now shaking slightly and looking down at the ground and his large purple shoes. **

**Myers just continued to glare at Quackerjack, wrapping an arm around Megavolt, who was still facing the other way, ramrod straight and in shock and fear. Myers turned away from Quackerjack, his attention on the electrical rodent. He bent down slightly, since he was much taller than the rat and rubbed the other's back. "You okay? I'm….I don't know what to tell you…." he shot a glare at Quackerjack. **

**Megavolt managed to nod. "Yes…I'm okay…" **

**Meyers stood straight again, his arm still around Megavolt's shoulder. "Alright everyone! That's a wrap!" He addressed the whole set. Darkwing took Gosalyn by the hand and led her off the set, who couldn't help but give a pitying glance towards Quackerjack. Launchpad shortly followed them. **

**Myers stayed close to Megavolt as the crew shut everything down, taking out the film from the cameras to be edited and worked with the lights for the set, dimming them down till they were off. Quackerjack remained on set, knowing this wasn't the end of it. **

**Once most people were gone, Myers turned back to Quackerjack, still supporting dazed and anxious Megavolt. He was afraid to say anything in fear of making things worse. The only light now was coming from the door behind Myers and Megavolt. **

"**I would just like to ask one more time what the hell that was about" began Myers. He gave Quackerjack a chance to reply, but when the jester didn't, he continued. Quackerjack just sat down on the red cushion seats in the Time Top, his face glum. "Look, I know you're insane…..that's why you fit this part perfectly….But when I asked for insane, this is not what I meant! Especially off screen!" His hold on Megavolt's shoulder became a little tighter. "I do not want you doing this to Megavolt again, do you understand me?" Quackerjack nodded. "From now on, I do not want you two near each other unless we're lighting a scene. Do I make myself clear?" **

**Quackerjack looked up at this, his eyes wide. Megavolt also looked up, shocked and startled by this new rule. But Myers just pressed on. "Leave your personal insanity at home! We don't want it here! Save it for your time!" **

**A few nervous sparks emitted from Megavolt's plug hat, which caught Myers' attention, but the director had no idea that the reason for this was not from Quackerjack's kiss, but for the very thought that Myers was now more suspicious of them and that they weren't allowed close to each other unless acting. **

"**Poor guy" tsked Myers, feeling genuine pity for the rat. "Come on, I'll buy you a burger at Hamburger Hippo" he said as he led them out the doors, leaving behind Quackerjack. The jester could hear them all the way until the door was shut. "You've had a rough day….It'll be on me… Honestly….this is what I get for working with insane people….." Then the door shut, leaving Quackerjack there alone of the empty set. **

**----**

**Author's Note: Oh, my Good Golly! Yes, I actually updated this! I'm really nervous about this chapter. I hope you all liked it! This chapter has been in my head for so long, but I'm just now getting it written out. Enjoy!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

In-Production

Chapter 3

There was no other way to describe it. Hatred was exactly what it was. Dread was also another adjective that fit well with this predicament. He just never thought that this would ever have occurred. He knew that he was in the acting business and he knew that you were supposed to take what you could get, but honestly, he just didn't know if he could handle this.

This was just too absurd. Yes, he had gone a little overboard when the subject had come up. But what was he supposed to do!? Just let it happen!?

Darkwing groaned as he looked at the costume before him. That? He had to be that!?

Darkwarrior Duck.

"Oh, has it really come to this!?" shrieked Darkwing melodramatically, his head back as he looked up, his posture slouched where he stood.

"Dad, you're really blowing this out of proportion…." muttered Gosalyn as she stood beside her father, who couldn't keep his eyes off the Darkwarrior outfit. She had her arms crossed, unimpressed, and slightly bored. She was wearing the trademark purple jersey with her red hair in pigtails.

Darkwing took in a deep breath, having heard this several times now. His shoulders slumped. "Gosalyn, you just DON'T understand! I'm not supposed to be a bad guy!!!" His voice was high pitched and whiny, which Gosalyn did not leave out as she inspected her father's childish actions.

"What are you whining about now, Darkwing?" came a deep unimpressed voice from behind the father and daughter. The two of them turned around to see a frowning, bored looking Negaduck standing behind them with his arms crossed over his yellow suit, his dark eyes boring into their own.

Gosalyn, seemingly unaffected by Negaduck's droning glare, spoke up first. "Oh, he's just upset because he has to play the vi-" Darkwing covered her mouth to keep her from continuing, pulling her close as the young duckling struggled in his grasp. Darkwing held onto his struggling daughter tightly and Negaduck could tell it was taking most of the other mallard's strength to do so.

Darkwing laughed nervously, his feathers flustered as beads of sweat fell down the side of his face. "Haha. Don't….pay any…attention to her, Negs. She's just joking around!"

Negaduck just stood there and watched the pair, his face emotionless and unchanging. Gosalyn then elbowed her father in the ribs, making the older duck heave in shock, the wind taken out of him slightly, his eyes wide. "Ooooh…!" he wheezed, sucking in as much air as he could. He rubbed at the spot Gosalyn had hit. "No need to slug me!" he glared at his daughter, just managing to catch his breath.

"She's quite a pistol. It still astounds me that she's yours" snickered Negaduck. Darkwing just glared at Negaduck, deciding not to comment.

Gosalyn, on the other hand, smoothed her jersey shirt and hair and looked up at them, watching them talk. "Actually, what I was TRYING to say, is that's he's upset about Darkwarrior!" She glanced up at her father, a triumphant gleam in her eye, feeling all the more smug when Darkwing gave her a scolding look.

"Darkwarrior?" echoed Negaduck, sounding slightly confused. His gaze then turned to where Darkwarrior's suit was on a hanger on top of a door that led to the set. "Ah, yes." he turned his cool gaze back to Darkwing. "Darkwarrior……Is that what you're wearing?" His question almost sounded incredulous.

Darkwing crossed his arms and nodded, looking the other way. He sat there and waited for the humiliation to begin. When Negaduck still had said nothing several minutes later, Gosalyn and Darkwing looked over at the other duck to see him glaring at the Darkwarrior suit.

"Negs?" prodded Darkwing.

"Hold it….." Negaduck sneered, his eyes narrowing behind his black mask. He looked up at Darkwing, who gulped in alarm. "You mean to tell me that you are a villain in ONE freakin' episode and you get a better costume than me!?" he roared. Gosalyn and Darkwing simply looked at each other, not entirely sure how to respond. "I mean, I have nothing against my current attire, but just LOOK at that thing! It's a work of art! Ingenious!" he let out a frustrated grunt. "I don't see what you're complaining about Darky. You get the best costume this dump has made and you're still not happy. I'd play Darkwarrior in a heartbeat if it meant I got to wear that."

The wheels in Gosalyn's mind began to turn after he spoke these words, her eyes narrowing as her mind plotted her next idea. "So, you say, you want to play Darkwarrior?"

Negaduck regarded the little duckling and her question for a moment before answering. He shrugged. "I don't know. Look, I'm just here to get my paycheck and I saw Darky over here crying so I figured I'd see what his problem was THIS time."

Darkwing glared at Negaduck. "I resent that!" he paused. "And I wasn't crying."

"You may as well have been!" snapped Negaduck in reply. His attention then went back to the Darkwarrior suit before him. "I don't know, though. I guess I could play him."

"Well, that works! Because dad here doesn't want to, but YOU do. So why don't you two switch places!!" exclaimed Gosalyn, beaming at her own brilliance.

"WHAT!?" shouted both mallards at once. Negaduck and Darkwing both looked down at Gosalyn with wide eyes.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at their reaction. "Oh, honestly, you've done it before!"

"We have not, little missy!" replied Darkwing.

"I think she's talking about when we've acted" Negaduck commented calmly. Darkwing blinked at him, which made Negaduck grunt in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "_'Just Us Justice Ducks!_' Do you remember that episode?"

Darkwing frowned deeply. "Yes, I do" he hissed, folding his arms neatly across his chest.

"Then you'll recall when I, "Negaduck", posed as you, "Darkwing" in order to get into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters" continued the yellow clad duck.

Darkwing's posture suddenly sagged. "Oh, right….So we HAVE switched places before…" he sheepishly looked down at Gosalyn, who just gave him a 'told you so" expression. His expression then turned from sheepish to defensive. "So….so what are you saying?? Are you saying we switch places for a day!?"

"Well, at least until this episode is over!" retorted Gosalyn.

Negaduck and Darkwing looked up at each other, both wondering the same thing. If they could pull it off. It was true; they were identical in looks, but nothing more. Their similarities ran short after that. They were as opposite as night and day. After several long minutes of silent debating, Negaduck finally cleared his throat.

"Well, for one thing, it would solve your problem, Darky." he began. He then snickered, giving Darkwing an innocent expression as he spoke more softly and in a fake, concerned voice. "Of course, it would help Mr. Darky, with his fear of being…." he gasped, slapping his face slightly. "A villain!"

Darkwing glared at Negaduck's mockery. "Heaven forbid if I don't want to be a villain!" he then walked up close to Negaduck and got right into his face. "That's what big tough bullies like you are for. We heroes need morons like you to cause trouble…"

Negaduck just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that how it goes?" his voice was filled with sarcasm.

Darkwing leaned back, no longer in Negaduck's face. "Fine!" he snapped. "We'll switch places." He glanced around the set around them. "But no one can know!"

Negaduck groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically. "No, dip, Sherlock!" he scowled in his deep voice. "Of COURSE we won't tell anyone!" Both mallards then suddenly shifted their attention to Gosalyn, who was standing between them, looking up at them as she gave them her best innocent face.

"I won't tell anyone!" she declared. She then looked fierce. "How dare you both think that I WOULD tell someone!" Her rambunctious and high spirited nature was showing when she glared up at both of them, never ready to willingly give up on a fight.

"You have spunk, kid. I've always liked that about you…." muttered Negaduck. To Darkwing though, he spoke more gruffly, "Alright, let's get this over with. Give me your script." He snatched the script from Darkwing the moment after the masked mallard managed to grab it from his actor's chair a few feet away.

Darkwing rolled his eyes at Negaduck's behavior. "Now, look" he took a glance over towards the set, where Myers was working with one of the stage hands, already looking disgruntled. Negaduck and Gosalyn both seemed to follow his gaze and already knew what was silently being said. "Myers is already on edge after what happened last night with Quackerjack--"

Negaduck straightened his posture, having been leaning in towards Darkwing as they whispered. "Yeah, what IS that about Quackerjack?? What happened??"

"He kissed Megavolt on the cheek" droned Gosalyn just beside him. Her beak was upturned into a disgusted face. She never did have the stomach for such affections.

Negaduck shared her expression. "WHAT!?" he looked up at Darkwing, as though hoping for a different answer.

Darkwing just shrugged, looking away. "Yeah, that's what happened. You know, I always knew Quacky was nuts, I just didn't think he was THAT nuts."

Negaduck shuddered, grunting in displeasure just at the very thought. "Subject change" he demanded, no longer wishing to discuss the topic involving Quackerjack and his recent actions. Darkwing glanced over at Myers once more, who was now looking as though he wanted to rip his hair out as the stage hand was obviously flustered as he tried to do what the director wanted him to do.

Darkwing took off his infamous purple fedora hat and handed it to Negaduck, who did the same thing; taking off his red fedora hat and handing it to Darkwing, both of them looking wary of the whole idea.

---

There was a lot of time to kill in between takes, since every scene had to be lit, camera angles had to be set and properly geared, the set itself had to be worked with, making sure every little minute detail was correct and placed where it needed to be. The current scene was focused on Gosalyn as she pokes around, in hopes to figure out what is going on around the strange St. Canard that was being overrun by Darkwarrior Duck.

Gosalyn was currently standing on the set, griping about how the hairdresser on the set shouldn't worry about her hair so much and should worry about her own hair.

"Leave it! I don't care how bad my hair looks!" she snapped at the blonde hairdresser. Having been Gosalyn's hairdresser since day one of shooting the Darkwing Duck series, she was used to the duckling's antics.

During the time between takes, it was common for the other actors to gather around and talk, even if they weren't in the episode. It was time for them to relax, possibly talk about the upcoming scene, or simply anything is general.

Bushroot and Liquidator happened to be the two actors, other than Negaduck, who were visiting the set. Bushroot was near the drinking fountain near the right side of the large space beyond the set, currently chatting up one particular extra from the show that he had found an interest of talking to ever since his first appearance. Rhoda Dendron, the brown haired, middle aged, duck who had played Bushroot's love interest in the very first episode he had guest starred in, "Beauty and the Beet".

Rhoda, unlike her character on the show, was not nearly as into science, having gone into the acting career, but knew Bushroot was a great botanist on and off set, which inspired her. She wore her brown hair down, a light purple dress showing her curvy figure, and glasses; a similar outfit to what she had worn in the episode.

Bushroot blushed, looking down at the ground after Rhoda made a comment about his acting the other day, placing a leafy hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. He had done nothing wrong that day, but he never was one to enjoy watching himself on screen. He enjoyed acting, but he always was embarrassed to see himself perform on screen and Rhoda knew this very well. She loved teasing him as she pointed out his acting skills. She was not trying to degrade his acting or make him feel lousy and depressed about it. Not at all. She also made sure Bushroot understood this.

Bushroot knew this and enjoyed speaking with her. In fact, for the last few weeks, the two of them had become an item and it was obviously noticeable to the cast and crew members. Everyone could tell that they were now a couple. Every day, the two of them would meet and talk for several hours on the set, quietly in their own little world. When asked, Bushroot explained that on days that they weren't on the set they were off somewhere else. Either at his Greenhouse, or her apartment, or a little coffee shop, or the bookstore, or wherever they decided to go.

No one commented, even Myers. "So long as you are both quiet on set, that's all I care about" he had stated briefly on the subject when it had been brought to his attention, and coming from Myers, that was as close as they would get to a compliment. Everyone else on the set congratulated them on hearing about their relationship. All but one.

Across from the set, off in his own little world as he stood in a dark shadowy corner, stood Liquidator, his liquid arms crossed over his chest, his dog ears bent downwards, and his lips down turned into a malicious frown. He eyed the pair from across the room, his eyes peering deeply at the mutant plant duck that continued to blush as he tried defending himself against Rhoda's bad acting accusations.

He felt his liquid body gurgle with jealousy. What did his Reggie, his little sapling, see in that slut who had the lucky chance to be Bushroot's love interest?

'Well,' a voice in Liquidator's mind countered, 'He's not technically YOUR little sapling. If only you had gotten the nerve to tell him sooner about your feelings, this probably wouldn't be a problem!'

Liquidator let out a sound that sounded like something between a groan and sigh of grief. He had been afraid to tell Bushroot of his feelings. Afraid that he would scare him off. Out of all the other actors he worked with here on the series, Bushroot was the one he could relate to the most. It was obvious why. Plants and water were always meant to be, so it only made sense that the two actors got along so well together. However, Rhoda had interrupted that time with them, snatching away Bushroot's attention from himself to the point where they now hardly had time to hang out and be with one another.

Liquidator glanced over and watched as a forlorn and depressed looking Quackerjack walked up the liquid dog, dragging along a chair behind him. It was the jester's acting chair, which had paint stains all over it, which proved all the more that it was his chair. Liquidator did a double take, eyeing the jester with wide, alarmed eyes. Never before had he ever seen the jester look so dismayed. Quackerjack's usually happy and cheerful mannerisms had disappeared. The bells at the end of his hat were no longer jingling, the ends drooping down instead of bouncing back and forth with Quackerjack's movements. Quackerjack turned away for a moment to look behind him, his crazed eyes searching. Liquidator just stood there, still in the same position, cautiously waiting.

Quackerjack took in a deep breath and sighed almost dismissively as he turned back around towards his friend, closing his eyes. Had the duck not been wearing Quackerjack's clothes and looked identical to him, Liquidator would have thought that this was someone else and not his happy go lucky jester friend.

Quackerjack set the chair down next to where Liquidator was standing and the watery canine noted how sluggish the duck's movements were. Quackerjack plopped down in the chair, looking as though he was about to start sobbing, which, Liquidator sadly thought, was a possibility.

Trying his best to compose himself to have a conversation, Quackerjack finally spoke up at length, "You looked like you needed someone to talk to…."

'Oh God,' Liquidator thought, 'even his voice sounds depressing.' Just being near the jester made Liquidator feel slightly suicidal.

"It would appear that you are the one who needs someone to talk to. A therapist for depression, per chance?" offered Liquidator, deciding to state the obvious instead of beating around the bush. Quackerjack shook and bit back a sob at this, taking in a shuddering breath. This earned him a concerned glance from Liquidator. "Might I ask what is wrong?"

Quackerjack took a moment to answer, but when he did, it was a non-answer. "You've been staring at Bushy again…." he spoke softly and dejectedly.

Liquidator froze, not moving save for the flow of his watery form, not having expected Quackerjack to make that comment. He glanced over at Quackerjack, who was just staring out in front of him, out towards Bushroot and Rhoda's direction, slumped in his chair. Liquidator had made sure to keep his feelings for Bushroot private, knowing that it would be unwise to let even his close friend Quackerjack know.

Choosing his words carefully, Liquidator finally said, "And why, my dear friend, did you say that?" his usual jargon voice was off, not sounding as boisterous and conceited as his character on the show used.

Quackerjack gave a soft snort. "You're glaring at Rhoda. I can tell. You can't stand her…" Again, Quackerjack's voice was soft and it wasn't a question. Before Liquidator could reply, he saw Quackerjack squirm in his seat when Megavolt walked up to Bushroot, who had still been talking to Rhoda, and tapped the mutant on the shoulder.

Liquidator watched the exchange, a grin forming on his lips when he saw Rhoda leave a moment later. Quackerjack and Liquidator watched in silence as Bushroot and Megavolt talked on the other side of the room. Megavolt looked anxious and upset, sparks of electricity sparkling along the tips of his fingers.

Quackerjack took in a deep breath and forced himself to lean back in the chair, having been leaning forward once he saw Megavolt arrive.

"Wonder what's wrong with ol' Megs. He looks as though he's forgotten something again. Wonder what it is THIS time…" commented Liquidator noncommittally.

Quackerjack's lips formed a straight line as he bit back another sob. A moment later, he calmed down and tried to act uncaring towards the question. He shrugged. "Dunno…" he sighed, sounding a bit more like himself. "Maybe he forgot his lines again…" he fiddled with his fingers, trying to find a distraction. A thought then struck him, and he quickly pulled out Mr. Banana Brain.

Raising his arm and sticking it up in Liquidator's face, the doll asked, "So what has you all frazzled, Dazzle?" Liquidator regarded the banana doll with little interest, noting that the jester was obviously feeling a little bit better if he was using Mr. Banana Brain's high pitched voice.

"Nothing. You are the one who went on assuming that I was….'frazzled' to begin with. But not before accusing me of hating Rhoda" shot back Liquidator, nonplussed.

"'Hate' is such a strong word…" scolded Quackerjack, finally tearing his eyes off Megavolt and Bushroot and looking up at his canine companion. "I would never accuse you of hating someone." he gave Liquidator a sly look. "You came up with that accusation all by yourself, which leads me to believe that you DO 'hate' her…" Had he been in a better mood, Liquidator knew the jester would have fallen into a fit of giggles.

Letting out an errant grunt, Liquidator shook his head. "I don't 'hate' her….its just that she's always on the set! She's an extra. An extra who doesn't even have to be here half the time and yet there she is! Hogging up space!"

Quackerjack didn't reply at first, but simply watched the exchange between Bushroot and Megavolt. The electrical rodent looked around him, eyeing to see who was around, and then leaned in toward Bushroot and whispered something into the botanist's ear.

Quackerjack's grip on the armrest of his chair tightened tensely. Quackerjack seethed as he watched the interaction between Bushroot and Megavolt. He wanted to know what was going on. What could they possibly have to say to each other that was so secret?

He shook his head, focusing on the present and knowing Liquidator was looking at him suspiciously. He turned a bit in his actor's chair, now facing the liquid canine. "'Hogging up space?' Or hogging attention?" he enunciated the last word specifically.

Liquidator glared at the jester. "What are you getting at?"

Quackerjack gave Liquidator the most serious face he could muster, which made Liquidator slosh back a bit. "Like I said, you've been staring at Bushroot again. I've seen the way you look at him all the time." he glanced back at Megavolt, who was no longer whispering into Bushroot's ear, but now just standing there, still looking anxious as he looked back and forth between the set, watching everyone go by as they did their jobs. He turned back to Liquidator. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" he rushed.

Liquidator blinked at him, his own gaze looking over at Bushroot, then back to the jester before him. "Alright…" Liquidator slowly agreed.

"You heard what happened last night?" began Quackerjack. Liquidator answered in a negative shake of the head. "Well…" he glanced over at Megavolt and motioned for Liquidator to look as well. "Megavolt and I….have been seeing each other…" He spoke in a whisper, making it hard for Liquidator to hear what he had said.

"You mean---" stuttered Liquidator, trying to grasp what was going on. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Quackerjack nodded. "Yeah….For a while now. And last night I….accidentally lost control and kissed him on the cheek, forgetting that we were still on set….Myers didn't take it very well….We've been trying to keep it a secret because we know its not right! We know what everyone will say if they find out!"

Liquidator didn't say anything, his expression unreadable as he turned back to look at Bushroot and Megavolt. "I thought it was just me…" whispered Liquidator.

Quackerjack just watched him attentively, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Neither of them seemed to be aware of the world around them.

Myers was calling out to everyone that the next scene was going to start in five minutes, but neither of them seemed to care. It didn't matter to them what was going on, because neither of them were currently in the scene being shot. Everyone scrambled to get where they needed to be, knowing that Myers would have their heads if they did not hurry.

"You're right….I DO hate Rhoda…." Liquidator said at length.

The side of Quackerjack's beak twitched just before he said, "You shouldn't hate.."

Liquidator smirked at him, which Quackerjack reciprocated. "But it's true. I have had feelings for Reggie…..My Reggie, for quite some time now…I just wish she would stop talking to him, stop being around him, because I know that as long as she's around, Reggie won't even look twice at me…"

Quackerjack nodded, knowing that this was true. "They're dating, aren't they?"

Liquidator shuddered at his question, reluctantly nodding. "Yes.." he grated on bared teeth. "They are…"

Quackerjack frowned, not being able to imagine what it would be like to love someone who didn't love them back. He loved Megavolt so much and it had all happened so suddenly. Neither of them had planned their current relationship, it was just that they got along so well together and they loved being near each other all the time.

"Alright everyone! Quiet on the set!!" shouted Myers, causing everyone to look up at the director, who was standing in front of the set. "It'll be about another twenty minutes before we have this scene lit, and frankly, I am hearing a little too much talking and not enough action. Now SHUT UP!!!"

Quackerjack met Myers' gaze, who gave him a menacing glare. "Quackerjack!" he called the jester over.

Quackerjack flinched at the shout of his name and bracingly walked over to his director, dreading the conversation he was about to have, even if he didn't fully know what it was going to be about.

This had grabbed Megavolt's attention as well who was watching from where he was still standing beside Bushroot.

"Hello, Quackerjack" sneered Myers. "Are you behaving today?"

Quackerjack couldn't help but feel anger build up inside of him. It was because of this man that he wasn't allowed to be near Megavolt anymore. Because of this man and his ignorance.

"Yes, Myers. I am.." sighed Quackerjack, casting his gaze to the left, not really caring what Myers had to say.

"Good. No more problems?" continued Myers, twisting the pen that was in his hands back and forth. Quackerjack forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Myers…" he droned on, his voice sounding dull and uncaring.

Giving him a triumphant look of satisfaction, Myers walked away, twirling the pen in his hand. Quackerjack glared after him, wishing desperately that he would drop the pen and look like a fool.

It was then that someone tapped him in the shoulder. Turning around, Quackerjack was surprised to see Megavolt. The rodent looked almost shy and hesitant. "Hey, Quacky….I was just wondering… if you were ready for today's scene? You know, the one after this one?"

Quackerjack just looked at him, fighting back the urge to gently hold his hand or touch the rodent's cheek. "Umm…Yeah, I am. How about you? You haven't forgotten your lines, have you?"

Megavolt didn't reply at first, needing a moment's thought. "I….I don't think I've forgotten…"

Quackerjack gave him a sad smile. "Oh, Megs, what am I going to do with you?" He looked over to see Bushroot still standing where he was, obviously waiting after for Megavolt to come back. "Hanging out with Bushy, eh?"

Megavolt turned to glance at Bushroot, then back to Quackerjack. "Yeah, I am. And you're hanging out with Liquidator I noticed. Not that there's anything wrong with that" shrugged Megavolt. Quackerjack nodded. It seemed obvious to them both that they were using Bushroot and Liquidator as substitutes for one another.

Myers came out from one of the dressing rooms, making both friends to take several feet back from each other. "See you in a bit" said Megavolt briskly, before walking back to where Bushroot was waiting.

"Yeah…." sighed Quackerjack, watching him go. He then walked back over to where Liquidator was standing. He took in a deep breath and let it out, slumping back down into his chair. "Do you see what I now have to deal with because of one little kiss? I may as well not even be dating Megavolt anymore, at this rate."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. So you don't hang out on set. What about when you guys aren't working?" Liquidator pointed out. "I mean, Myers can't completely control your love lives."

Quackerjack nodded, knowing this was true, but to him it didn't matter. "But Likky, Megavolt is in a lot of episodes! Haven't you ever noticed!? He's the main villain in the series! Or at least, one of them! Out of all of us actors who make up the Fearsome Five, he's the villain that is in the most episodes. He's right up there with Negaduck!" Quackerjack quipped back, his depressing voice gone and replaced with a desperate one. "And since he's in so many episodes, he's here the majority of the time! Here where Myers is!!"

Liquidator nodded slowly. Out of the blue, he reached out his arm and beckoned Quackerjack into a hug, which the jester gratefully accepted. It was a short hug, but it was what they both needed.

---

Outside of the dressing rooms, beside the actor's trailers, stood Darkwing, nervously picking at the material of the yellow suit he was currently wearing. Although it was exactly like his purple jacket that he wore all the time, it still didn't feel right on him. It was too bright. He felt as though he was standing out and was uncomfortable by wearing such a flashy color, usually accustomed to wearing a dark shade of purple. The red fedora hat and black mask didn't help either.

He forced himself to stop fidgeting. He reminded himself that Negaduck didn't fidget, which was who he was supposed to be at the moment. He had to pretend to be Negaduck while the other duck pretended to him while acting as Darkwarrior.

Darkwing groaned, realizing the more he thought about this whole plan, the more he grew apprehensive about it. But it was too late; Myers was ready and in a few minutes, Negaduck was going to come out of his dressing room and go act as Darkwarrior. There was no time to turn back now.

As he thought this, the door to his dressing room opened and out came Negaduck, dressed currently as Darkwarrior Duck. Darkwing was impressed. The outfit didn't look too bad on him.

Negaduck came down the few steps from the dressing room, regarding Darkwing casually. "You're dressing room smells like baby shampoo" remarked Negaduck.

Darkwing looked affronted, placing his hands on his hips. "It's my cologne!" he argued.

"I suggest putting some thought into buying new cologne" replied Negaduck distastefully, fixing the end of his sleeve. He turned to Darkwing, scowling. "Please try not to stretch my clothes out too much…"

Darkwing stared at him wide eyed as he watched Negaduck walk towards the set. "Hey! I'm no fatter than you are!"

"You keep telling yourself that" assured Negaduck grimly. "And remember, " he walked up closer to Darkwing. "You're me now. So don't be all whiny and obnoxious. I have a reputation to uphold around here." He cast the area around them a apathetic look.

Darkwing poked Negaduck in the chest. "Well, YOU need to remember that you're me now too! So don't go snapping and yelling at people! You act like me, I'll act like you. Keep it even!"

"Whatever" sighed Negaduck impassively, turning again to leave.

Darkwing watched him go, praying that everything would work out the way it was planned.

----

Author's Note:

Well, I finally updated this. And I'm actually very thrilled of how this chapter turned out. I added some more stories into the story, instead of just focusing on Megavolt and Quackerjack, which is what was suggested by my friends. J I think it was a turn for the best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

In-Production

Chapter 4

The set was filled with anxious stage crew members as they busied themselves with their jobs. The camera men were preparing the cameras as the set crew were marking the shots that were to be made.

The large studio the crew was working in towered over everyone inside the building, high black metal beams with large bright lights over top of everything. The set for the next scene that was to be performed was Gosalyn's first look at the new and improved Darkwing Duck in the futuristic world she was now in. The episode, "Time and Punishment" was their first and only episode where the future of their characters would be seen.

Myers, the anal, over-dramatic director, waited impatiently for the scene to be lit, looking over the notes as the actors waited for their cue.

To the right of the stage, behind the wall that was meant to be the city background, Negaduck stood in his proper place, waiting for the executive for the tank he would be riding to come back over after being called over somewhere for a quick phone call. The mallard smirked as he looked down and admired the costume for Darkwarrior Duck. It was heavily armored and though Negaduck would never admit it, almost too heavy for him to move in. Beside him was the large heavy helmet Darkwarrior also wore.

'_Act like that sissy, Darkwing. That's all you have to do when you're not acting. And when you ARE acting, you get to be the invincible, crude, and ruthless Darkwarrior..' _mused Negaduck as he waited. He glanced around the set, hoping that no one would come near him to talk. The last thing he needed was an excuse to act like Darkwing. He just wanted to finish the episode and go back to being his normal self. He just hoped Darkwing was doing a good job pretending to be him and not making him look like a fool. _'He probably is…' _thought Negaduck with a sigh.

()()()()()()()()()

Across the set, a large metal door opened up, bringing in bright light for a moment as Morgana McCawber stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked about set, her dark eyes scanning through the bustling crowd of stage hands and crew members; searching.

She came inside with a slight temper, angry that Darkwing had once more made plans to have dinner with her and once again, he had not shown up. Their relationship was starting to mirror the relationship their roles in the show a little too much for her taste. Wanting to give Darkwing a piece of her mind, she anxiously looked for him. She was still wearing the bloody red dress that reached the floor and covering her feet and her hair was still in the same style as it always was.

Being as tall as she was she was able to look over most everyone's heads as she searched, but as her eyes scanned the crowd, she nearly toppled over an un-expecting Megavolt, who shouted out in alarm as he was not paying attention.

Crouching down out of instinct, Megavolt looked up to see that it was only Morgana, who had regained her balance from nearly falling over.

Morgana placed a hand over her chest. "Oh, my goodness, Megavolt! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she apologized sweetly.

Megavolt shrugged it off. "Eh, I wasn't exactly paying attention either…" He looked away, never meeting her gaze. Morgana saw this and blinked down at him, a concerned frown playing on her beak.

"What's wrong, Megs? You look upset about something. Did you forget your lines again?" she asked with empathy.

Megavolt finally met her gaze. "Why does everyone keep assuming that?" he asked her. A moment later he shook his head. "Don't answer that." he sighed. "I don't know, I've just been a little stressed lately, I guess."

Morgana frowned even deeper at this. "Haven't you been able to liberate any light bulbs lately?"

Megavolt moved his head to the side in an odd shrugging gesture before replying, "Well, I have….Though not the light bulbs I would TRULY love to liberate." He looked up at the light bulbs above them and Morgana followed his gaze, understanding.

' Morgana dropped her head back down to look at Megavolt once more. "Well, whatever is bothering you, Megs, don't worry. Everything will be alright. You have a cast full of friends to turn to if you need them. You know that if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you…."

Megavolt considered her offer and kind words, adjusting his goggles a bit on his nose, a frown on his lips. He looked the other way for a minute and could barely see Quackerjack's jester hat moving about through the crowd. He sighed and looked back towards Morgana. "Thanks, Morgana. I'll….try to remember that…"

Morgana beamed, giving him a friendly pat on the back before continuing her search for Darkwing. Megavolt walked off, muttering something under his breath, but she no longer paid him any mind as her eyes finally landed on Darkwing. She remembered faintly that the episode that was being shot was "Time and Punishment", in which Darkwing was playing his futuristic self as Darkwarrior. She could see Darkwing wearing the heavily armored outfit.

Her beak straightened to a straight line as she prepared herself, not wishing for Darkwing to weasel himself out of this one. That was the third time in the last month he had forgotten about their dinner dates and he was now going to get a piece of her mind.

Morgana walked up to the distracted Negaduck, who was currently dressed up as Darkwing in his Darkwarrior outfit. The short mallard was going over his lines once more as she walked up to him. It wasn't until he was in the shadow of her tall figure that he realized she was there.

"Hey, get outta my light, you knob!" he growled, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be Darkwing.

"What did you just call me, Darkwing!" demanded a now furious Morgana. Negaduck looked up and gulped, realizing his mistake.

'_Oh, perfect, if it isn't the Bat Lady herself…' _groaned Negaduck in his head. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself to act like Darkwing would in this situation. _'Heh, he would probably cower in fear and start begging on his knees…. Which I flat out refuse to do!' _

Negaduck finally opened his beak and began talking, not entirely sure what he was going to say. "Look, I'm sorry, Morgana-Morg…..Sweetie…" Negaduck inwardly winced, disgusted.

Morgana gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Dark, what's the matter with your voice? You sound just like Negaduck. Is your throat brothering you? Do you have a cold? Perhaps you shouldn't be acting today…"

'_Wow, let's give the lady a prize. I sound like Negaduck. She's even more stupid than I gave her credit for' _sneered Negaduck to himself. _'Can't even tell the difference between me and her dimwitted boyfriend….Geez…'_

Knowing that he couldn't blow his cover, no matter how much he wanted to, he quickly cleared his throat in hopes to make his voice sound a little more like Darkwing's higher toned voice. "Um…yes, Morg….That's exactly what this is. A slight cold. But I can still act today. It's not that bad…."

Morgana, seemingly satisfied with that answer, placed her hands on her hips, intending to talk about the real reason she had come to visit the set. "Alright, fair enough. But do you have ANY idea why I am currently furious with you!"

"You realized I'm a dimwitted fraud in a purple costume…..and with bad baby shampoo-smelling cologne?"

Morgana gave him a puzzled look for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "N-No, Dark! I meant about the three dates you stood me up!"

"THREE!" repeated Negaduck aloud, quite shocked. '_God, and here I was just ASSUMING he was a bad boyfriend….heh…_' thought Negaduck before replying. "It's times like this when I wonder why you're still dating me…"

"You mean you're not even going to apologize!" roared Morgana.

Negaduck was torn. 'Hmm…..continue to act whiny and girly like Darkwing or ruin his dating life with Morgana completely…..Choices…' Negaduck tried to act nervous, like he knew Darkwing would be in this situation, though his heavy armored outfit made it hard for him to look intimidated and shameful. "I-I AM going to apologize Morg….sweetie…" Negaduck winced at the words he was using. "And I'm….VERY sorry about missing those…THREE dates…I guess I'm just a forgetful idiot…."

Morgana watched him carefully, taking in his words. "You'll make up for it?"

Negaduck nodded. "I'll make up for it."

"You promise?"

Negaduck nodded once more. "I promise."

Morgana stood there for a long minute, lasting forever to Negaduck. "Thank you, Dark, darling…." He leaned down and gave the mallard a kiss on the cheek.

'_Heh, I actually enjoyed that a little…..I'm such a sick bastard….' _he mused to himself with a smile. Morgana read that smile entirely differently though, thinking that Darkwing was enjoying the kiss out of his love for her.

"Oh, Dark, you know I can't stay mad at you for too long!" she gushed, her anger melting away.

"Yep, yep, yep…." boasted Negaduck, imitating Darkwing's words. "I know…I know…"

It was then that Myers walked up to the both of them, earning him their attention. The tall canine was wearing blue pants and a white shirt, his tie multi-colored and worn loosely around his neck.

"Darkwing. Morgana." he greeted them briskly with a slight nod. Morgana smiled at him and Negaduck just simply stared back with boredom. "Darkwing, you're needed on set. We're about to light this scene. You ready?"

The director didn't even give Negaduck a chance to respond, for he had already turned around, gesturing with his arm to follow. Morgana and Negaduck turned to look at one another.

"Later, Dark, darling. Good luck!" she told him sweetly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" muttered Negaduck as he followed Myers onto the set. Morgana just watched after him, unsure of what had just taken place.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He pulled hard on the ends of his jester hat, being able to find no other comfort. He sat there, waiting for the scene where he would finally be able to be within close range of Megavolt, growing more impatient by the minute.

Quackerjack and Liquidator were still sitting next to each other. Liquidator was standing at the moment, but his actor's chair was sitting next to Quackerjack's. The two of them were near the back of the set, off in their own little world, watching everyone else do their work.

Quackerjack was sitting in his actor's chair, fidgeting and unable to remain still, the bells at the end of his hat jingling softly in his unruliness.

Liquidator looked down at the jester, hating to see his friend in such distress. "You just need to relax, Quacky. Looking at the clock to see what time it is every other minute is not going to make things move any faster" he told him with his liquid arms crossed over his chest.

Quackerjack let out a long childish moan, stomping both his feet down on the concrete floor. "I know! But it's just not fair! I wanna be near my Megsy!"

"I think you're borderline obsessive" remarked Liquidator.

"BORDERLINE! HAH! I've already crossed that line and claimed the territory as my own!" exclaimed the childish clown. His large bucktoothed grin faded into a saddened frown though. "I know I shouldn't have gotten so close to Megs like this… So…possessive of him. But…I couldn't help it! He's just so….." he giggled for a moment, moving and twisting his body about in the chair as though he was being tickled. "So….enlivening!"

Liquidator raised a liquefied eyebrow. "Megavolt? Really?" He tried to hide his disgust but he knew he failed miserably.

Quackerjack frowned, turning to look up at Liquidator. "Bushroot? Really?" he retorted with a sneer.

Liquidator felt a bubble of anger run through him. "There is nothing wrong with Reggie! Besides, at least my crush doesn't talk to light bulbs!"

Quackerjack nodded. "No….You're right. Bushroot doesn't talk to light bulbs like Megavolt does…..No…Instead he talks to plants!"

"At least plants are alive!"

Quackerjack burst into a fit of giggles, his anger suddenly gone. "You know, if Megs were here and heard you say that, you would never hear the end of it." he managed to stop his giggles and sighed. "Yeah…I just barely managed to avoid that land mine…"

Quackerjack wrapped his arms around himself. "Alright, so….Megavolt may not exactly be the most sane or….cleanest…person to be with…but…he makes me happy…"

Liquidator nodded, understanding the feeling. Bushroot had a way of making him feel happy and relaxed when he was around, so he was able to understand what the jester was trying to get across.

Quackerjack sat back in his seat, finally a little more relaxed than he was prior to their talk, though he still pulled out a paddle ball and started playing with it out of nerves.

Liquidator ignored him and his actions, his eyes scanning through the crowd, looking for the floppy purple petal hair of Bushroot. He spotted the mutant duck from across the set, seeing that Bushroot was sitting in his actor's chair in between Megavolt and Rhoda. Liquidator rolled his eyes when he saw that Rhoda was still on the set.

"Doesn't that tramp have anything else better to do!" growled Liquidator darkly. Quackerjack either didn't hear him or decided not to comment, for he continued to play his paddle ball wordlessly.

"Megavolt seems unhappy…" noticed Liquidator, tearing his eyes away from Bushroot and Rhoda and glancing to Bushroot's left. Megavolt did seem out of sorts. Muttering to himself and looking upset, his blue gloved hands twitching with electricity and unable to hold still.

"He probably forgot his lines" sighed Quackerjack. "I always help him go over his lines and since I can't do that, like I usually do, he's having trouble." As if on cue, Liquidator watched as Megavolt pulled out his script from behind his back and look through it. Judging by his reaction, the rodent was failing to remember his lines properly.

Both Quackerjack and Liquidator took in a deep breath and sighed at the same time, wishing they could be with the ones they loved.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the other side of the set, across from Quackerjack and Liquidator, Bushroot's attention was on the woman to his right. He smiled at her as they sat next to each other. Since Rhoda had only made an appearance in one episode, she didn't have an actor's chair like the others did. So, she had found a regular metal fold out chair to sit on instead. It didn't matter to her, as long as she got to sit down next to Bushroot.

Bushroot sighed contentedly as they looked into each other's eyes. "So, when you left for college, did you ever think you would end up as a part time actress?" he asked her.

Rhoda laughed, pushing up her petite round glasses further up on her beak. "No, I never would have guessed it. But, as much as I love biology…I guess acting was my true calling. And no one said I couldn't do both. So, that's what I'm doing. A few acting jobs here and there and still having enough time to do some research as more of a hobby than anything else."

Bushroot nodded with enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me. I'm mean, that's basically what I'm doing myself" he replied in his baritone voice. He looked down shyly at his hands, fiddling with them.

Megavolt made a disgusted sound from behind Bushroot, causing the two of them to turn and look at him. "You two are sickening….I'm being reminded of a bad romance movie I once watched….At least….I think it was a romance movie….Couldn't really tell since the acting was so bad…"

Bushroot scoffed, affronted. "Oh, what do you know, Megs, you don't even have a girlfriend!"

Megavolt flinched at his words, hoping the two of them wouldn't notice his reaction. He shook his head. "No….indeed I do not."

Rhoda, being a soft-spoken, kind woman by nature, leaned inwards a bit towards Bushroot, her gaze on Megavolt. "That's a shame. Are you interested in having a girlfriend at all or have you been too busy with work?"

Again, Megavolt flinched ever so slightly. Her words held a bit of truth to them and she didn't even know it. Megavolt was incredibly busy with his role on the show, making it practically impossible to have any sort of relationship. His frazzled mind then turned to Quackerjack and how the two of them have been trying their hardest to make things work out between them, trying to work through both their schedules and trying to keep their relationship a secret in the process.

"It is a shame….Shame that I don't have any time for a relationship…" he spoke quietly, contemplating.

Rhoda frowned, feeling very sympathetic for the rodent. "Well, keep your hopes up, Megavolt. I'm sure everything will work out for you. You're a great guy. You'll find someone."

Megavolt regarded her for a moment before looking at Bushroot. "Keep her." he grunted and stood up, taking his script with him.

Bushroot looked down and chuckled a bit at his comment. His smile quickly vanished when he looked up and caught a glimpse of Liquidator from across the set. He could see him standing next to Quackerjack, who seemed to be a bundle of anxious nerves. _'Hmm….Everyone seems to be all tense today…' _he thought to himself_. 'Heh, I'm one to talk though. I'm just as anxious as everyone else it seems…_'

He glanced over at Rhoda, who was skimming through a magazine she had brought with her that morning, and frowned. He fiddled with his leafy hands, his roots twitching on the concrete floor. He loved Rhoda a great deal, she was kind to him, and one of the most attractive looking women he had ever laid eyes on, but in all reality, he knew she was just a cover up. No matter how much he denied it, or told himself how much he loved Rhoda, he knew deep down that he loved someone else even more. Someone who he knew he could never have. Not only was it a long shot romance, but he would never have the guts to admit it verbally.

He loved Liquidator. He hated admitting it, especially since he was in a relationship with Rhoda, who he would never dream of hurting. He hadn't intended for his feelings for her to go this far and he certainly had never planned that she would love him back. He felt terrible that he was in this odd mental love triangle; loving two people at the same time. Deep down he wished there was a way he could tell Liquidator of his feelings, but he knew it would just end in disappointment. Liquidator was a ladies man. He said so himself many times in the past. There was no possible way he would ever look at Bushroot as anything more than a close friend.

Originally he had planned to get closer to Rhoda in hopes to lessen the pain of being unable to be with Liquidator. But that planned turned against him when he realized he had feelings for her. And it had made him feel as bad when she admitted her own feelings for him.

The whole plan of making himself feel better had taken a dreadful turn for the worst. He didn't regret admitting his feelings to her, but every time he saw Liquidator, guilt overwhelmed him. Not to mention his feelings for him. That was the main reason he was now avoiding Liquidator and spending more time with Rhoda. He hoped that if he spent enough time with her and tried forgetting about Liquidator, he would be able to move on and be happy with what he had. Sadly though, as most things went, it was easier said than done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The scene where Darkwarrior nearly kills Gosalyn by shooting a small rocket at her was in the midst of being shot. Negaduck was doing his part and playing as Darkwarrior so that Darkwing didn't have to. Meanwhile, Darkwing sat back and relaxed and watched as his opposite twin performed.

He stood there, wearing Negaduck's yellow suit, red turtle neck, black mask and cape, and red fedora with his arms over his chest. He was feeling slightly left out, since both Launchpad and Gosalyn were in this scene, which was who he usually hung around with between scenes and takes.

But it was better than playing the villain, he figured. A little bit of time to himself never hurt anyone. He was standing next to the producer and executive producer, not having anyone else to sit with. He knew other actors were there, but when he looked their way, they seemed to be in their own little worlds and didn't feel like disturbing them.

Darkwing glanced over as someone tall and wearing red walked past him and he did a double take. "Morgana!" he cried out. Myers shot him a deadly look that told him to be quiet from where he stood behind the main camera. Darkwing gave him a sheepish grin, only to remember that he was supposed to be Negaduck. But it was too late, Myers' attention was already back on the scene before him.

Morgana, who had heard his outburst, stopping walking and turned to face him. "Oh, hello, Negaduck. How are you today?" she asked, her voice sounding tired.

Darkwing opened his mouth to tell her that he wasn't Negaduck, but stopped himself just in time. "I-I'm alright…" he winced. _'How would Negaduck greet her!' _he shouted inwardly. He closed his eyes, trying to remember how he's seen Negaduck greet Morgana in the past and tried his best to imitate him. "How about you….toots?"

"Toots?" repeated Morgana. "I think you have the same cold Darkwing does."

"Cold? Hah! Nahh, I don't get sick!" argued Darkwing, remembering to make his voice deeper like Negaduck's. "Being sick is for….dimwits like Darkwing.."

Morgana nodded slowly, unable to help but notice his odd behavior. '_If I didn't know any better, I'd say they switched places…._' she contemplated to herself. She then shook her head, knowing that it wasn't possible. They barely tolerated each other, let alone be able to switch places. "Well, anyways, I had just come by to speak with Dark.."

"Oh-Oh! Really? What about?" he asked quickly. He then cleared his throat, seeing his mistake and adding briskly. "Not more of your lovey dovey…..crap…I hope. You guys make me sick as it is with your….lovey..dovey-ness…"

Morgana just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, be quiet, Negaduck. You would never understand. And since you asked, I wanted to talk to Dark about the fact that he's stood me up on the last three dates we've set up."

"What dates!" exclaimed Darkwing before he could help himself. Morgana shook her head.

"Oh, don't even try to sound like you care, Negaduck. Anyways, he apologized…"

"He did!" asked Darkwing incredulously. He was just barely remembering to talk in Negaduck's deep voice.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, he did. You sound surprised about that. Maybe that's because he's a true gentlemen and YOU aren't!"

"HAH!" scoffed Darkwing with a laugh. He then remembered to play his part as Negaduck. He composed himself. "Well, perhaps there is still hope that not knob after all…"

Morgana ignored his comment, muttering a goodbye before she left, leaving a shocked Darkwing to recover from what had just taken place. _'Wow….Negaduck must have really been working hard to act like me….He could have very easily have ruined my relationship with Morg is he wanted to…but he didn't…..Heh, just when you think you know a guy….' _

He turned his attention back to the set where Negaduck, Gosalyn, and Launchpad were performing, wondering how the rest of the day would play out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: I know, it's a miracle that I actually updated this! But, somehow I got into the mood and had some good ideas for this and just started typing away! I've been so busy lately I haven't had the chance any of my fics, let alone this one. But this one needed updating the most, so, go on and enjoy it! -EricaX


	5. Chapter 5

In-Production

Chapter 5

The filming of the Darkwing Duck episode, "Time and Punishment", was coming along gradually. Negaduck was currently working on some action shots, where Darkwarrior rushes over in front of Gosalyn in hopes to save her from getting hit from the rocket that he had sent after her and the futuristic Launchpad. It was not Negaduck's favorite scene, seeing as how he was being heroic by saving his character's daughter, but he was just thrilled getting to play the part as Darkwarrior. The scene had already been shot and they were now correcting some of the shots and re-shooting ones that were disliked or blurry.

It was going on two o'clock in the afternoon and after hours of tedious shooting and filming, Myers was on his last straw. He knew the second unit was covering the action scenes with Darkwarrior, Launchpad, and Gosalyn, and he could easily move the process faster by working at another set with Megavolt and Quackerjack, but a part of him didn't want to get to those scenes yet. He kept using the excuse that Gosalyn and Launchpad were also needed for the jail scene, but he was running out of excuses. All of the exterior Darkwarrior shots and the Tower scenes had already been shot. Basically, all the scenes without Quackerjack and Megavolt were finished save for adding the final touches, but that was for the sound and editing departments to worry about.

Myers ran a hand through his short dark hair, sighing deeply as he sat in his director's chair. He didn't know why he was making such a fuss over this; over the incident with Quackerjack. It just irked him when he had seen it and every time he thought about it, it made him shudder on the spot. He had watched the two of them, the day before, when they had first started shooting, how Quackerjack and Megavolt had acted towards each other between takes. Out of the entire cast, he could see that the jester and rodent had become the closest amongst the cast.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. Interaction between the actors outside of acting was crucial, for it helped bring the scene to life. 'But those two….' Thought Myers. 'They've always been oddballs from the start….'

Then, there was always that little voice in the back of the director's mind. Myetrs had tried to ignore it, but after what had happened the day before, he just couldn't let it go. So, beratedly, Myers bitterly admitted to himself, 'I envy what those two have….That close of a bond, that kind of friendship…..Though, obviously for Quackerjack, it goes a little beyond friendship…..'

Myers slumped down further into his director's chair, deep in thought as the next scene was being lit. He hated to do it, but he knew he had to. He tapped the shoulder of an assistant that walked by and said to the young mouse, "Go and get Quackerjack and Megavolt. We're getting ready to start the jail scene…." He said this quietly to her and she nodded and walked away quickly to go and find them.

Meanwhile, already on the set were Launchpad and Gosalyn, who were waiting between shots. Launchpad was not dressed in his usual Launchpad attire, but instead was wearing a slightly different outfit; made to look older and more worn looking. His character was meant to have aged since it was a futuristic episode and was wearing make-up for a change to help make him look it.

"So, Launchpad…." Began Gosalyn conversationally. She put her hands behind her back and looked up at the pilot actor with a sly grin. The taller duck just glanced down nervously at the red head, knowing from experience that she was up to something.

"Y-Yeah, Gos?" he inquired nervously.

She scanned her eyes through the crowd of cast and crew members before answering and looking back up at her friend. "Well….I was just noticing….You don't have yourself a pretty lady friend like Dad does…..and I was just wondering…..why?"

Launchpad looked taken aback by the question. "But I thought you didn't like all that love and romance stuff, Gos."

The young ducking shrugged. "I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you happy."

Launchpad shrugged, knowing that her statement made sense.. "W-Well….I've been busy focusing on work, that's all…." He nodded, looking as though he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, come on now, Launchpad" she scolded him. "I know you better than that! You're just too shy! I'm sure you have some sort of crush around here somewhere!"

Launchpad looked indignant and defensive for a moment. "You're making it sound as though she's here! How do you know I don't have a crush somewhere OUTSIDE of work. You know, I do go to that piloting school…."

Gosalyn just nodded noncommittally. "Yeah, yeah…." She looked at her finger nails, an air of confidence about her. She then snapped her gazer up to Launchpad. "SO! Are you going to tell me! It's Sarah Bellum, isn't it! I saw the way you were looking at her last month when she was here for that S.H.U.S.H. scene!" She paused but not long enough for a horror-stricken Launchpad to reply. "OH! No! It's Rhoda Dendron, isn't it! Although, I think she's taken….." Launchpad just stared down at the young duck with wide eyes. Gosalyn then made a face. "Ohhh….PLEEEASE don't tell me its Ammonia…."

Launchpad immediately made a face at the mention of Ammonia Pine's name. "Ewww, no!" Launchpad continued to shake his head in protest; along with trying to get the idea out of his head, period. He took in a deep breath and looked at the young duckling in front of him. "Look, Gos, would you just stop trying to guess? It's creeping me out."

Gosalyn gave him an incredulous look. She raised her arms up in emphasis. "How is this creeping you out? I'm just asking if there is anyone here you like. It's a legit question! I'm trying to guess if you DO like anyone. And that creeps you out?"

Launchpad scratched the back of his neck, underneath the tattered white scarf of his costume. "No….Just some of your guesses are creeping me out…."

"Alright fine, sorry about the Ammonia Pine suggestion….sheesh…." derided the red-head. After a slight pause she pressed on. "So…..Aren't you going to tell me? Or am I just going to have to keep pryin' it out of you?"

Horrified at the thought, Launchpad confessed. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "If you must know….I…used to have a crush on…" he muttered the rest of the words, making it impossible for Gosalyn to hear him. She wordlessly moved closer to the actor, who was looking down at the hands as he fiddled with them nervously. Knowing that she hadn't heard him, he repeated himself more loudly. "I used to have a crush on Rhoda Dendren…."

Gosalyn leaned back and beamed up at Launchpad. "Now see! That wasn't so hard!" she laughed. Yet a moment later she blinked as reality set in. "Wait a second…..but she's taken. She's dating Bushroot."

Launchpad nodded. "I know."

Gosalyn just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say next. Just when the taller duck thought he was scot free, Gosalyn interjected his motions to leave by saying, "You still have that crush on her, don't you?"

Launchpad made a noise that sounded like something between grunt and groan. "How do you DO that! How do you KNOW these things!" he sighed afterwards, not usually being the type of person to shout out like that.

Gosalyn just took it all in on stride. "It's what happens when your dad plays a detective on a T.V. show…" she replied. "So it IS true then? You like Rhoda?"

Launchpad, now looking utterly defeated, shrugged. "Yeah…" he answered her forlornly. "But it's not like it'll make much difference….Like you said….she's with Bushroot. And they seem pretty happy together. I mean….I would never want to do anything to hurt Bushroot….He's a good guy. And….whatever makes her happy….you know? I mean….yeah, I look over there and see her smile and fall into the deep color of her eyes….but….then I remember….she's already happily with someone…."

Gosalyn was taken aback by his speech. Launchpad had been known to be mushy and passionate in the past, but never had she heard him say anything like this before. "Wow, Launchpad…You must really like her….I've never heard you talk about someone like that before…"

Launchpad just blew it off, looking away. "Yeah….Well….That's how things go…" Without another word, Launchpad walked away, leaving Gosalyn there unsure of what to say.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quackerjack watched with interest as the assistant to Myers came up to him, her clipboard clutched tightly to her chest. Liquidator was still sloshing at his place beside the jester, also watching the assistant with curiosity. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything, the jester pulled out Mr. Banana Brain and showed him to her.

"What can we do for you, Sue?" he spoke in a high pitched voice.

The assistant regarded the stuffed toy fondly for a moment before looking at Quackerjack straight in the eye. "I was just told to inform you that both you and Megavolt are to head over to the set for the jail scene. The scene should be lit within the next half hour to so... Myers would like it if you two could perhaps start rehearsing or going over lines while you wait?" She smiled at Quackerjack and walked away.

Quackerjack's heart began to beat heavily in his chest, as though a little drummer boy was beating away at it. Finally he would be able to see Megavolt again. The two of them would be able to talk to each other once again. He had been waiting for the jail scene for what felt like forever. He whipped around and looked at Liquidator, who regarded him coolly.

Liquidator watched as the jester practically bounced in his actor's chair with anticipation. "Finally! The scene has come!" he bounded out of the chair and grabbed onto one of Liquidators liquefied arms. "I'll get to be with my Megsy again!"

"Viewers want to know…..why are you standing here telling me? Go on! Stop wasting time! Act now before the offer expires!" he ushered him. Quackerjack nodded and twirled around.

The toymaker squeaked in surprise when he nearly fell into a stunned Bushroot, who had been standing right behind him. Both actors reacted, both of them flinching and taking a step back. Quackerjack, with his quick reflexes, was the first one to recover. "Oh! Sorry, Bushy! Didn't see you there!" he patted the stupefied mutant on the shoulder, taking a second to turn back at Liquidator and wink at him with a chuckle before running off to the set to be with Megavolt.

"Uhhh….okay…." muttered Bushroot in his baritone voice. He looked back to see Quackerjack do a summersault in the air in his happiness. Shaking his head, he looked back to Liquidator who was watching him in bemusement. "…Hi…"

Liquidator chuckled. "You didn't come all the way over here just to say, "Hi" did you?"

Noting how incredibly nervous he was feeling, Bushroot felt his cheeks go hot as he looked downward. "No….uhhh…..I came over here to…..uh….see how you were doing…" He finally managed to look Liquidator in the eye.

"I've been better….to be honest….but I'm alright…" replied the Liquidator nonchalantly. "How about you? I see you've been spending a lot more time with Rhoda, these last few weeks. How…..How are things going with you two?" Liquidator mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

Bushroot felt as though his heart was being squeezed roughly. "Things are going nicely…." He supplied lamely. He started glancing around their surroundings, looking at anything besides Liquidator. The liquid canine noticed this and wondered why the other mutant was so nervous. Reginald Bushroot had always been known for being more of the shy type and soft spoken, but he had never acted that way towards his friends and those he felt comfortable with, so the liquid canine was able to deduce that something was wrong, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what was wrong.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, clear on the other side of the set, still sitting by the exit, sat Rhoda. She was busy flipping through a magazine; glancing up every now and then whenever someone walked by. Rhoda was a lot like the character she played on the show, minus her knowledge of plants, though plants did interest her a great deal. She wore a light purple sun dress and matching heels and wore her hair down and had it curled at the end. Her small round glasses finished off her wardrobe.

She sighed, finally closing the magazine and looking around her. Glancing over to her right, she saw Megavolt dozing off in the chair next to her. The rodent had been waiting for the last several hours until his scenes with Quackerjack were going to take place and having nothing else better to do, be ended up falling asleep.

Beside him, plugged into the wall at the nearest outlet, sat his battery; charging so that he would be ready when the scene was ready to be lit and shot. Megavolt himself was slumped in the chair, his chin practically resting on his chest and his hands folded loosely in his lap. Rhoda also noted that his plug hat looked as though it was about to fall off.

The young duck really hated to wake him up, but she knew she just had to tell someone about the inward uncertainty she was currently feeling toward Bushroot. While she was happy to be with him and loved his company and simply adored the plant mutant, she didn't feel as though the feelings were returned. Her Reggie was so gentle with her and she could tell he cared for her, yet a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and in the pit of her stomach told her that something was off. Something wasn't entirely right. And she knew that if she didn't talk to someone about this, she was going to lose control.

Rhoda dropped the magazine from her lap to the floor and gently tapped Megavolt on the shoulder. The yellow clad rodent didn't stir so she gently shook him a bit. Nothing. Rhoda bit her lower beak, unsure of what to do. She really didn't want to startle him, but it seemed she had no choice. She grabbed his arm and shook him back and forth gently but forcefully. With a squeak, Megavolt's mismatched eyes shot up open behind his purple tinted goggles and immediately he sat up rigidly; still not entirely awake. "Oh! Quacky!Don'tturnintoatoy!" Megavolt shouted sleepily. It all came out in one long jumble that Rhoda could barely understand.

Rhoda looked around nervously to see who all had heard his outburst and was grateful to see that no one had taken much notice. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered softly, "Shhh. You were only sleeping, Megavolt, dear….."

Megavolt whipped his head around to look at Rhoda, blinking at her sleepily as he sat more properly in his chair and stretched his arms around. "Ohhh…..So, Quacky isn't about to turn himself into a toy?"

Rhoda leaned back a bit, puzzled by his question and simply shook her head. "Err….No. No, he isn't." Megavolt nodded, a small smile on his lips as he continued to stretch and wake up more fully. "Actually, Megs….I woke you up…in hopes that you could help me…?"

Megavolt regarded his battery that was sitting next to him for a moment before turning back to face her, scratching the back of his neck. " Oh, yeah? Well, I'll do what I can. I make no guarantees…."

Rhoda nodded, looking down into her hands which were folded into her lap. "Well, you remember earlier today how Bushroot and I were sitting here with each other and you commented how we acted like such a….gushy…romantic couple?"

"No, not really. But go ahead…" shrugged the electrified rodent.

Rhoda paused for a moment, only to remember that the rodent was known for his bad memory. She quickly pressed on. "Well, you did. But either way…..I….I feel as though…what you said couldn't be more farther from the truth..."

Megavolt, now fully awake, regarded her for a moment, unsure of what to say or where this was going. "So….wait…" he repositioned himself in the chair so that he was facing her better. His blue boots skidded against the cement of the floor. "You're saying that….you guys aren't a romantic couple? Well, can't say I'm surprised. I never did see Bushroot as being romantic." He chortled to himself a bit.

Rhoda took in a deep breath. "Well, it's not just that we're not a romantic couple, it's just…..I really don't feel the spark between us that I once felt. It's almost as though….Reggie doesn't love me the same way he used to…"

Megavolt looked away uncomfortably at this. "Look, I really don't think I'm the one you should be talking to about this…."

Rhoda nodded understandingly. "Yes, I know…but…I just had to tell someone…"

Megavolt titled his head to one side, unable to help but feel sympathetic for her. He absentmindedly fiddled with one of his whiskers, several light sparks emitting from them and his fingers. "Well…I'm not really sure I get what you're saying…..Do you think Bushroot likes someone else? Because in all honesty, it doesn't sound like Bushroot to like two girls at one time." The rodent snickered a bit. "Heh, I'm even surprised he has a girl to begin with…..No offense…."

Rhoda ignored his last comment. "I actually think….." She took a glance around them to see if anyone else was listening. Megavolt followed her gaze and, with a confused expression on his face, looked around the both of them as well. "I think…..and please don't share this with anyone else—"

Megavolt raised a hand to interrupt her. "Rhoda….please…you need to remember who you're talking to here! I—Megavolt—actor/electrician—am known for forgetting information seconds after being told. I hold the record for having one of the worst cases of short term memory loss ever!" He paused to look at Rhoda. "I think I come in second place only to some fish named Dory…Or was it Marlin? I always got those two mixed up….."

Rhoda couldn't help but smile and giggle softly, covering her mouth to be more polite about it. She knew that much was true. She knew any secret told to Megavolt would be safe; how could she have forgotten? After another minute or so though, Rhoda cleared her throat, intending to get back to the conversation. She ran a hand through her short dark brown hair. "Anyways, Megs, the thing I want to tell you…and what I know you'll keep secret for me….is…I honestly think Bushroot has feelings….for Liquidator."

Megavolt, who had leaned over and unplugged his battery and picking it up, nearly dropped the large battery out of shock. With a small yelp, he managed to grab it before it came crashing to the floor. "Whew…." He sighed, hugging his battery close and running a hand over his brow. He then looked over at Rhoda with wide blue eyes. "Liquidator? Bushroot and Liquidator? Together?"

Rhoda shook her head slightly, not entirely liking how Megavolt was handling this. "No….They're not a couple! But I really do think Reggie WANTS to be with him!"

Megavolt considered this, clutching his battery closely as though it was his favorite toy. "Well, there is something you don't hear every day…..Why did you come to me with this again?"

Rhoda sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Oh, Megs, I just had to tell someone about this. It's been eating at me for days now! And…I don't know…I guess I just wanted someone else's opinion about it… I mean, you know what it's like to have a deep dark secret and not be able to tell anyone about it, right?"

Megavolt looked at the female duck beside him right in the eyes. Oh, yes. He knew what it was like to keep a secret that no one else could know about. Both he and Quackerjack knew exactly what that was like. The two of them have been keeping a secret from all their friends for quite some time now. The two of them had considered several times whether or not to just flat out tell everyone, but each time they did, they decided it would be best if it just stayed a secret. Mainly because of Myers. They both knew Myers had a real phobia about same sex relationships.

"Yeah, Rhoda….I know what that's like….." spoke Megavolt quietly. His tone of voice caught Rhoda off guard. She furrowed her brow as she tried to understand the undertone of his statement.

"Megavolt…..what do you-" Rhoda's question was cut short however when a bouncing bundle of energy approached them and the loud and enthusiastic voice of Quackerjack shot through the air.

"Hello, plant lady! So sorry to interrupt, but I have to steal Megavolt here now! We're off to go shoot our scene!" Quackerjack gave her a giant exaggerated wave of his hand. Seconds later his arms were around Megavolt's wrist as the jester started pulling Megavolt up out of his chair. "Come on! Come on! We've got work to do!"

"Oh….it's Rhoda…actually…" corrected Rhoda, noting that the jester still hadn't learned her name yet. Quackerjack acknowledged this by nodding his head up and down several times while Megavolt strapped on his battery. "And…..since when did you get excited about working?"

Quackerjack looked down at her for a moment, coming to realize that he was in fact EXCITED about working. Usually he despised work of any sort. "Well….this sounds like a fun scene to do and I've been bored out of my mind all day! So, at least it's SOMETHING! I mean, I'm beginning to feel like a down-right fuddy duddy!" Rhoda nodded at his response.

The rodent gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rhoda….but I've got work to do….But…you know, you should probably just talk to Bushroot about all this…err….Bye…." And with that Megavolt allowed Quackerjack to pull him over to the large life size set that contained the jail scene they were about to shoot. She thought over what her friend had said and wondered if that would be the best course of action.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While Quackerjack was busy pulling Megavolt over to the set, Liquidator was still trying to get some more conversation out of the Bushroot. He was thrilled that the other mutant was talking to him and he wished to continue doing so. And while he did, possibly find out what was bothering his favorite plant lover so much.

"Viewers want to know: Is there something wrong?" queried Liquidator, titling his head to one side in a gentle manner.

Bushroot, finally gazing upon his friend, nervously shrugged as he tried acting nonchalant. "Not really…." He paused for a moment, an idea coming to mind. "You know, I was just wondering….why exactly are you here? I mean, our cameo scene was finished yesterday. I'm just surprised you're still here."

Liquidator didn't know what it was; whether it was just flat out annoyance or slight jealousy, but he had to force himself not to sound angry when he answered. He was unsuccessful. He didn't like being bossed around and told where he could and could not be. "Why does it matter to you?" he winced inwardly. "Besides, you're one to talk. You're still here and we were both only needed for the cameo."

Bushroot seemed taken aback by his answer, his question backfiring in a way he didn't know it could. "W-Well…..I'm actually just here with Rhoda….We didn't have anything else to do…so…" Bushroot quietly sighed, looking away. He knew he couldn't tell his friend the truth, which was that he was there because he knew Liquidator would be. That had been the only reason he had suggested to Rhoda that they hang out at the set earlier that morning. A new wave of guilt swept over the mutant as he was once again reminded of his feelings for both Liquidator and Rhoda and how he was hurting Rhoda more and more the longer they stayed together.

Bushroot scratched the back of his neck, barely aware that Liquidator had started speaking again.

"Statistics show that most couples prefer hanging out at places besides work. Such as local coffee shops, or a nice park on a warm day. Having doubts about where to take your loved one? Best advice would be: not work!" Liquidator advised a little more harshly than he had intended.

Bushroot was able to sense the undertone of his words and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why do you care so much about where Rhoda and I hang out? It's our decision, not yours…." The half plant half duck was feeling anger well up inside him. Liquidator had no business in making a comment like that. Bushroot hated being bullied and though he wasn't known to have much of a backbone, he proved to have one from time to time.

Liquidator shook his head, knowing this was going nowhere. Here he was, finally getting a chance to speak with Bushroot; the person he's wanted to spend time with all afternoon, and they were bickering! He raised his arms up slightly in truce. "This is getting us nowhere. We're both here and that's all that matters, right?" Bushroot took a moment to consider this, being able to feel his defenses lessen and his temper fade away. The green mutant nodded in silent agreement. Grinning, Liquidator's liquid eyes shifted upwards, past Bushroot's petal hair and could see Negaduck dressed up as Darkwarrior walking across the set and heading for his dressing room. "Is it just me or is it painfully obvious that Darkwing and Negaduck have switched places for a day?"

Bushroot blinked at the other's question. "What?" he blinked and turned around to look in the same direction Liquidator was. He just managed to see a glimpse of Negaduck before the short mallard walked into his dressing room. "H-How do you know they switched places?"

Liquidator tore his gaze away from the dressing room doorway and back down at Bushroot. "You mean you didn't notice?" He forced himself not to ask if it was because he'd been too busy flirting with Rhoda. Last thing he wanted was Bushroot angry with him.

Bushroot turned to look back at the set for a moment and when he turned back around he said, "No, I guess I didn't notice. But, you're right, it probably was noticeable. Nothing about either of those two is subtle." He snickered a bit at this as though it was some type of inside joke.

Liquidator couldn't help but snicker with him. "You do have a point there. But I KNOW they had to have switched places, mainly because earlier today, Darkwing was crying like a baby at the very idea of playing the role of a villain and now suddenly he's fine with it? No, there is something not right there…"

Bushroot nodded. He opened his beak and was about to say something when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He could see Liquidator's smile fade away as he started looking up at someone who was standing behind him. Turning, Bushroot saw that it was Rhoda; smiling down at him.

"Oh, hi Rhoda! Sorry, I sorta just left you over there!" chuckled the plant duck nervously. Liquidator crossed his arms as the two of them exchanged a hug.

"No, it's alright. I actually just came over to tell you something…..I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but Megavolt was sitting there and I didn't want to talk to you while he was there…..It's….more of a private conversation…." Her eyes looked up and met Liquidator's when she said this last part and the liquid canine was unable to keep himself from glaring at her.

Bushroot nodded. "Oooh,…." He failed to hide the disappointment in his tone. "Is it about something good….? I hope?" Rhoda didn't reply, just shrugged a little, not meeting

Bushroot's gaze. He took in a deep breath. "Okay….well…" He looked up at Liquidator, who was sloshing there stiffly and watching the interaction between them with a careful eye. "L-Let's go….talk about it then…." Bushroot's shoulders slackened as he gently grabbed Rhoda by the arm and pulled her away from Liquidator, who was still standing there watching them with his arms crossed. From the look on Rhoda's face it was not going to be an easy or light conversation. He just hoped whatever it was wouldn't make things worse than they already were.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Launchpad took in a deep breath as he fixed the black and yellow polka dotted bow that his futuristic self was wearing in the scene. It had been about an hour since he had spoken to Gosalyn about the crush he had on Rhoda. Thankfully he had managed to stay away from the young duckling for the last hour, allowing himself to have some time alone.

Of course, he wasn't truly alone. Every other minute it seemed someone was coming up to him. Whether it was Myers, directing him on how to act on the scene or it was one of make-up artists coming to check on his make-up. Now that was something he was not used to. But since he was meant to be older in this episode, he had been forced to wear it.

The pilot was currently looking at a mirror that was nailed up against the wooden paneling of the side wall to the set when he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. Out of curiosity, Launchpad turned around to see who it was.

Standing before him was Gosalyn, who was eyeing him carefully with her arms crossed over her chest. But that wasn't who Launchpad was looking at. It was the person who was standing behind her.

Wearing his infamous white pant suit and red tie stood Steelbeak. The tall rooster was fixing the cufflink on his right sleeve before he looked up and smiled brightly at Launchpad. "'Ey, Launchpad. Long time, no see!" he greeted warmly.

It took Launchpad a moment to realize who he was seeing before breaking into a smile himself. "Hey! Steelbeak! It HAS been a while! I mean, I know you were here for the cameo shots yesterday but I wasn't around. They had me in the back putting on all this make-up, so we didn't get a chance to see each other!"

Steelbeak shrugged. "Yeah, I know. And since dey 'aven't had any F.O.W.L. episodes recently, it seems like ages!"

Launchpad nodded in agreement. He glanced down at Gosalyn who was still watching him carefully. He knew that look she was currently giving him. She'd seen that look many times. It was nothing but trouble and he knew he would have to figure out what she was up to and fast.

"So, Steelie, what brings you here today?"

"Wells, I was just stopping by to grab my paycheck when lil' sweet Gos 'ere grabbed my attention. She…eh…..said you needed some kind of help and that I was the poifect guy for the job."

Now Launchpad was just flat out panicked. Little alarm bells were going off in his mind. "Job? What job?" He took a nervous step backwards.

Steelbeak was now fixing the cufflink on his other wrist, looking up at Launchpad innocently. "Well, Gosalyn said youse were havin' trouble talking to a goil youse liked."

Launchpad groaned and looked back down to Gosalyn. "Don't give me that look, Launchpad! I did this only with your best interest at heart! Steelbeak here agreed to help you get over your shyness and help you go and talk to Rhoda!" Steelbeak nodded, re-affirming this.

Launchpad sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. He knew he needed help and he truly appreciated Gosalyn and Steelbeak wanting to help him out, but he just didn't think he was up to the task.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Excited giggles was really all Megavolt could hear as he and Quackerjack stood at the set, waiting for everything to be lit. Frankly, Megavolt couldn't blame Quackerjack for being so happy. He was feeling practically giddy himself. The two of them were finally able to see each other after being separated for the last several days. The two of them were surrounded by extras who were to be playing their jail mates in the scene. The extras all conversed with themselves animatedly, excited that they were getting to be a part of the scene. The extras were always excited, it seemed.

Quackerjack had to force himself to keep his hands off Megavolt. He wanted to play with his favorite playmate so badly, but he knew that wasn't an option. Not with Myers watching them like a hawk. Myers was currently sitting in his director's chair, going over some notes with the stage manager, but every now and then he would glance up to check on the two crazed actors.

Quackerjack leaned in towards Megavolt, who was simply standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, Megsy….did ya miss me?"

"I could be so cruel right now and say that I didn't, but I would be lying. Yes, I did miss you…" came Megavolt's reply. This earned a giggle from the jester.

"You're such a little devil, Megs!" snickered the colorful clown. Quackerjack pulled out a paddle ball from his large purple pants and started playing with it in hopes to occupy his hands so that he didn't keep trying to touch Megavolt. "So….I couldn't help but notice that you had gotten awfully cozy with Bushroot while we were separated."

"Lies….It's all lies, I tell you!" cried out Megavolt in anger, throwing his arms up in the air. Quackerjack flinched at his outburst. Megavolt, seeing what he'd done, calmed down and brought his arms back down to his sides. "Oh, sorry….I was talking to Dennison up there…" He pointed up at the light bulb way above their heads. Quackerjack looked back and forth between Megavolt and the light bulb for a couple minutes before laughing out loud.

"For a second there I thought you were denying my accusation about you and Bushroot getting cozy…." pressed Quackerjack, intent on seeing what Megavolt had to say on the subject.

"Those are all lies too!" Megavolt said rather heatedly after thinking it over for a moment. "Bushroot is great and all but I find no interest in him other than friendship. Besides, could you IMAGINE the amount of fertilizer I would have to deal with? I have nothing against nature, but it can really smell nasty!" He rubbed at his nose. "Plus, the smell messes with my allergies…."

"So….Nothing is going on between you and Bushroot?" There, he had asked it.

Megavolt gave Quackerjack a hurt expression. "No, Quacky." He glanced over at Myers, who was still busy talking before looking back at Quackerjack. "You really think I would do that to you? I already enjoy what we have together…..Plus…" He stepped closer to Quackerjack, who also leaned in. "You're known for having a nasty temper sometimes and I KNOW what kind of weapons you've put in your toys before….on and off set….and I do NOT want to be on the receiving end of one of those…."

Quackerjack couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet reply. "Ohh, goodie goodie gumdrops!" he giggled with glee, hopping back and forth on his feet and clapping his hands together. "I knew I could count on you, Megster! And same goes for me! There was nothing going on between me and Liquidator!"

At the mention of Liquidator's name, Megavolt suddenly remembered the conversation he had earlier with Rhoda. He quickly grabbed Quackerjack's arm, surprising the mallard and earning him a confused look. "Oh! That reminds me! We may not have to really worry about our whole…situation….It would seem that you and I aren't the only….." Megavolt paused, trying to find the right wording.

"Not the only ones who like to play special playtimes?" offered Quackerjack.

Megavolt shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Bushroot has feelings for Liquidator…"

Quackerjack stopped his bouncing, which he had continued after suggesting the special playtime idea and blinked at his best friend. "Bushroot likes Liquidator? But-Liquidator likes Bushroot! That's the only reason that silly liquid canine of a salesman is even here!"

Megavolt's eyes widened. "Woah….talk about irony…."

Quackerjack nodded.

Myers took this moment to stand and walk over to them, who both subconsciously stepped back and away from one another. "Alright, boys" he began, rubbing a hand over his temple. "I would really like to get this all wrapped up this evening, so let's get this over with…Launchpad and Gosalyn are already on their marks and in position. I'm going to the restroom and then we're getting this started." He turned to address everyone else around him.

"You all get that! Five minutes and we're rolling!" Myers stalked off after that, leaving the two actors to themselves for a few more minutes. All the other extras around them were too busy talking amongst themselves to pay them any attention and Launchpad was still trying to talk Gosalyn out of helping him talk to Rhoda.

"Hear that, Megs? Five minutes…" whispered the jester teasingly.

"Yep. Five minutes to try and convince Dennison up there that neither of us are suicidal…"

Quackerjack looked back up at the light bulb. "Why does he think we're suicidal?"

"Because of this stupid dream I had earlier that I stupidly told him about AND because I'm known for sticking my fingers into sockets and you're known for jumping on pogo sticks on and off the rooftops."

"He certainly has found a lot of evidence…." commented the jester offhandedly.

"I'll say…."

Quackerjack turned his attention on Megavolt. "Megs….I really have missed you a lot. This has made me realize just….heh…..how possessive I've become for you…."

Megavolt turned down to look at Quackerjack just in time for the jester to give him a quick kiss on the lips. After they broke apart, Megavolt turned towards him and kissed Quackerjack back. After separating, they looked at each for a few moments, smiling and just when they were about to kiss again, a shadow fell over them. They both turned to see Myers standing before them, glaring at them with disbelieving eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Author's Note: Well, finally updated this! And yes! I wrote Steelbeak for the first time! He didn't have a very big part in this chapter like I thought he would, but that just means more of him in the next chapter! Hope you all liked it! Enjoy! -EricaX


	6. Chapter 6

In Production

Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am very aware of how long it's been since I have updated this. Or any of my other fics, for that matter. And I cannot express how very sorry I am to keep anyone waiting! I really do feel bad, but I was either too busy or had too much going on at the time. But the point of the matter is this: I have updated a chapter on this fic. Now, go, go! Enjoy it! – EricaX

After separating from their first kiss, Megavolt and Quackerjack looked at each for a moment, smiling. It had been a while since they had been able to enjoy each other's company. And for the moment, they truly didn't care if anyone was watching. They leaned in towards each other once more, about to kiss again, when a shadow fell over them. They both turned to see Myers standing before them, glaring at them with disbelieving eyes. Myers was about a foot taller than both of them and had always enjoyed looking down at anyone shorter than himself. But this was the first time he truly looked intimidating in his brown jacket and dark brown pants, his dark hair is disarray.

Quackerjack was the first one to recover from the initial shock of being caught, ignoring his feeling of intimidation. He raised his arms up, panicked. "Myers-Look—"He took a step closer to Myers and in front of Megavolt, who looked pale underneath his purple goggles. "It's not—"

Megavolt simply shrunk back as Quackerjack tried speaking. He always knew Quackerjack was braver than he was. "Not good…." Megavolt muttered under his breath. He had no idea what Quackerjack was trying to say, but that's what Megavolt felt like saying. This was not good in the least.

"You mean to tell me that it's not just one of you who are messed up! BOTH of you are!" interjected the director, his eyes wide with anger.

Megavolt scratched the back of his neck. "Define 'messed up.'" He could hear Quackerjack stifle back a small snicker.

"That is not funny, Megavolt! Here I was thinking I was saving your skin from this clown over here and it turns out you probably LIKED it when he kissed you!"

"I do find it rather soothing and romantic sometimes, yes…." His eyes widen and he clears his throat. "I didn't just say those girly words. No- I meant, yeah, the kisses are nice. They make me feel better…."

"Still somewhat girly, Megs…" whispered Quackerjack.

Megavolt sighs, looking irritated, and muttered, "Damn feminine qualities!"

Quackerjack places a hand over his large beak to help hid the chortles of laughter.

Myers just shook his head, trying to grasp what was taking place in front of him. "The two of you…..CANNOT be together…Not in my studio…Not while I am in charge…."

"WHY NOT!" screeched Quackerjack and Megavolt at the same time. Their eyes were wide disbelief.

Myers looked at them incredulously. "Why—Why not! 'Why not'! You ask me 'Why not'! I'll TELL you why not! It's because it's wrong! It's –"He stopped abruptly, glancing around the set and their surroundings, seeing that he was earning some confused glances from the crew members and cast that were within ear range. He placed his arms down, calming himself a bit since he had had his arms up and flailing in the air.

Negaduck, who was still posing as Darkwing, Launchpad, Steelbeak, and Gosalyn, all were watching Myers as he yelled; not understanding what was going on. Myers' little mouse assistant was blinking at him from several feet away, clutching her notes closely to her chest as she watched on, a pen in her other hand.

Myers turned back to Quackerjack and Megavolt and sneered. With a grunt, he grabbed both of the actors by the cuff of their outfits and started hauling them off the set and into a small conference room to the left side of the large warehouse the set was in. Quackerjack and Megavolt, true to the characters they played on screen, didn't come quietly as they tried to escape Myers' firm grip on their costumes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the collar!" cried Quackerjack, his hands trying to pry his collar out of Myers' hand. "I just had it dry cleaned!"

Megavolt, who was doing his own share of struggling, stopped to stare at the jester. "You have it dry cleaned!" Myers pulled harder on their collars, ushering them faster to the conference room.

"Heh, yeah…." Replied Quackerjack as Myers managed to open the door to the room. "Keeps it poufy and it keeps its shape better. Besides, the cleaners their have such a DRY sense of humor. It's like they've never watched a cartoon before….hahaha! "

Megavolt just rolled his eyes at Quackerjack's lame joke as the two of them were hauled into the door by Myers. An instant later, all three were inside and Myers slammed and locked the door behind them.

To say everyone on the set was at least a bit curious about what had just taken place between Quackerjack, Megavolt, and their director, would have to be an understatement. As soon as the door shut, everyone began talking and the set was filled with a low murmur of talking.

Everyone wanted to know what was taking place between the three of them. Myers was known to be a drama queen, but never before had he found the need to go into a different room and hide a conversation from unwanted audiences.

However, not everyone was paying attention to what was taking place and gossiping about it. On the other side of the set, in the far right side where all of the costumes and props were kept, Rhoda and Bushroot were having their own private conversation. Unfortunately for Bushroot, it was not one of his favorite conversations.

He stood there before Rhoda, the woman he had had a crush on ever since meeting her the first day of shooting almost two years ago, wishing he was anywhere else but there. He nervously fiddled with his hands, which felt unnaturally moist and sweaty, especially for his plant-like skin. Rhoda didn't look entirely enthused herself about the conversation they were attempting to have. She looked downright guilty and this made Bushroot all the more nervous.

"Listen, Reggie….You are a very special person…." She began.

Bushroot felt his heart beat heavier in his chest as he gulped quickly. He nodded faintly, the anthers on the top of his head bobbing up and down slightly. He refused to make eye contact with her, for he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to handle it. At the same time, though, he couldn't help but feel a tinge relieved that this was happening and he immediately thought of Liquidator. He tried pushing those thoughts out of his mind as Rhoda continued.

She grabbed one of his hands, forcing him to stop his fidgeting. She pressed on. "And….you really mean a lot to me. I've loved every moment of our relationship so far…." She pushed her small glasses up onto her beak a bit more. "But….lately…I've been feeling as though I'm…just a third wheel…"

Bushroot blinked, finally making eye contact with her. "A….third wheel?"

Rhoda nodded. "Yes….Well…maybe I should explain a bit better…" She paused a moment, obviously thinking of what to say. "I love you…a lot…" she told him bluntly, tilting her head to one side. Bushroot couldn't help but feel warm on the inside. He always loved it when someone said that to him. Especially someone like Rhoda. "But….There is times when….I feel as though….you don't love me back…"

Bushroot furrowed his brows, confused. "W-what? Rhoda…..are you accusing me of….not loving you and…leading you on!"

Rhoda immediately saw her mistake and quickly tried to fix it. "No!" She exclaimed a bit too loudly for either of their tastes. They both flinched at how loud her reaction was; both glancing warily to see if anyone had overheard. After scanning the area and seeing that no one seemed to have been bothered, they both sighed in relief, neither noticing that they had been holding their breath.

Rhoda shook her head, now taking Bushroot's other hand and holding both his hands within hers. "No, Reggie, that's not what I meant at all….I know you would never do that…..You're too sweet of a guy to lead a girl on like that….It's just….that is how I feel sometimes…..I mean…..I'll be frank about this….I've….seen the way you look at Liquidator…."

And there it was. Bushroot felt as though his insides had hardened and stopped functioning. He found it suddenly hard to breath. It was not so much that Rhoda had even mentioned Liquidator's name, it was that since she had mentioned his name, it was pretty clear that she had noticed. She had noticed his feelings for Liquidator. Noticed so much, that she felt it had to be brought up and discussed. To their point where she, Rhoda, girl of his dreams, felt as though she was not the full, center attention of his love.

'Not that I can really blame her….I mean, she is right….' Thought Bushroot bitterly to himself.

The mutant plant duck sighed. "Rhoda…..I'm sorry….Sorry that I've been making you feel this way…." He made sure not to make eye contact with her as he begrudgingly felt his cheeks go warm. Thankfully, with his green complexion, it was hard for others to see his blush. His bright blue eyes drifted over to the left of them and he found himself looking at Liquidator. The warmth in his cheeks only grew warmer. "And…" he forced himself to press on. "I'm sorry that I have been lying to you…..You're right, I…..do like Liquidator….You're right, I have been looking at Liquidator…..in that way….But…I had you. I didn't think much of it! I am very happy being with you, but we would both be lying to ourselves if—"

He suddenly couldn't bring himself to say it. Suddenly it was incredibly hard to say anything. He opened his beak and closed it several times but no noise came out.

Rhoda, who was several inches taller than him, nodded sadly, looking downward. "No, it's alright, Reggie. I understand…..There are no hard feelings. If Liquidator is who you really wish to be with, then I' not going to be the one to stop you…."

Bushroot blinked, finally making eye contact with her. Was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing? There had to be some sort of mistake. She was letting him off the hook that easily? Weren't woman supposed to get all upset and go into a jealous rampage when they knew they're boyfriend was breaking up with them?

"Really, Rhoda? You're okay with this? I mean…..just like that? You're not mad?"

Rhoda shocked him once more by giggling softly, letting go of one of his leafy hands to press it over her mouth, as if to hide the giggle. "Oh, you're so silly, Reggie. Of course I'm not mad. You're a really sweet guy and I know you would never try to hurt me on purpose…..You're character on the show might be crazy and want to turn MY character into a fellow plant mutant, but I know you aren't like that…."

Bushroot couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle. Nervous because he had actually been hoping Rhoda would be interested in becoming a mutant plant duck like him someday once he created the right formula his character used on the show. It was a shame the prop department couldn't make it for him….No, they just used colored water that had been carbonated to make it look like a plant formula liquid. But then again, he didn't just pretend to be a doctor of science. He actually was one. He was just more of an actor at the moment than a scientist.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he forced himself back to reality. "Okay, so, what are you saying, Rhoda? Are you…are we-"he shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Breaking up?" offered Rhoda, her voice filled with sadness and guilt. Liquidator, who had been sloshing his way by, froze in place. Neither of them had noticed his presence since he was on the other side of a large crate of fake weaponry for the episode. He couldn't help but overhear what they were saying. Bushroot and Rhoda were breaking up? Had he heard right? He decided to listen.

Bushroot looked down and nodded. "Yeah…that."

Rhoda nodded. "Yes, we are Reggie…." Impulsively, she moved closer to him and gave him a hug, which after a stunned moment, he returned.

"Oh, alright then…well…..Rhoda…." Bushroot looked down at his root-like feet for a moment, before looking back up at her. "I…..I really did enjoy myself with you…and…I do love you….Just not…..enough…I guess…."

Rhoda just gave him a small smile as she backed away. "Thanks, Reggie. I love you too….." Bushroot watched her walk away, knowing that it was for the best. It still left him feeling a bit brokenhearted, for she had been the girl of his dreams for several years now. Two blissful years of knowing her. Six months of having her affections. He took in a deep breath and started walking away when a cold liquid hand reached out and grabbed his. Bushroot gave a small yelp, his purple hair petals flying up for a moment before going back to normal. The mutant actor whirled around to see Liquidator.

"Sorry, Reggie…." Spoke Liquidator quietly before Bushroot could say anything.

Bushroot just stared at him as Liquidator let him go, utterly confused. "Wait…what? What are you-?" he turned to look where Rhoda had just walked off and managed to put two and two together. "Oh! You-You were eavesdropping!"

"Not on purpose!" replied Liquidator defensively. "And only the last minute or so of your conversation…..And I am sorry, Reggie…."

Bushroot looked at everything but Liquidator for several minutes before finally making eye contact with him. "You know, it's probably a good thing you're here. The reason I broke up was because….of you….Because…."

"You have feelings for me?" surmised the liquid canine.

Bushroot gave another small yelp of surprise and embarrassment. "I-I mean I—"

"That's okay. I like you too"

Bushroot halted, his eyes fixed on Liquidator's liquid ones. "Really?" Liquidator nodded. "Oh….Okay….Well…..How did you know I liked you?"

Liquidator leaned back, puffing his chest out a bit. "Please, you are talking to the great and knowing Liquidator!" Bushroot just raised an eyebrow at him. Liquidator deflated and admitted quietly, "Alright, I didn't know. I just took a shot there…" They both laughed and before Bushroot could do anything, Liquidator embraced him a cold, refreshing liquid hug.

Seeing the two of them hugging made her shiver slightly. She couldn't deny that breaking up with Bushroot was difficult, nor that it even saddened her, but she could already see that the two of them already seemed happier. Rhoda walked up to a small chair near to the exit where she had left her purse. She ran a hand through her brown hair and sighed, leaning down to reach for something inside of her purse.

While she rummaged through it, she was unaware of three sets of eyes watching her. Gosalyn, Steelbeak, and Launchpad were hiding behind a large set piece, eyeing Rhoda. "Dis seems like a goid enough time 'tan ever, Launchpad. Might as wells make it now" whispered Steelbeak to his friend, patting him on the back.

Launchpad, despite his friend's encouragement, took a step back, shaking his head. "No….No! I can't do this! I—I don't even know if she likes me back! And besides, isn't she with Bushroot?"

Gosalyn, who was standing behind Launchpad, reached up and pushed him in the back, forcing the pilot turned actor to move back up where he had been standing. "Oh, come on, Launchpad! Just do it! And no, they're not together! According to Sue, they just broke up!"

"Who's Sue?" asked Steelbeak as he turned back to look at the young duckling. He had placed his hands on Launchpad's shoulder for support.

"The lady who does my make-up" replied Gosalyn matter-of-factly. "She's a big gossiper and is always eavesdropping on people. I just got back from seeing her. That's where I was a few minutes ago."

It was true; Gosalyn had just gotten back from being with her make-up artist. Sue, as her name was, had insisted on checking up on her make-up to double check to make sure it was alright. Gosalyn hated it when she was fussed over in such a manner, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Except perhaps fuss about it and cause a tantrum or two. The little duckling snickered to herself at the very thought. "Anyways…" continued the girl. "….now is your chance to go and talk to her!"

"B-But she just broke up with Bushroot! Don't you have to wait so long before you-"He gulped, trying to think of the right words. "Before you…talk about that stuff?"

Steelbeak sighed. "Listen buddy, from a guy whose had his share of goils, I've learned a 'ting or two" he began, pointing a finger in the air. "When a goil is most vulnerable, is right after theys broken up. They needs support. A man's shoulder to cry on, youse see what I mean?" Launchpad nodded and Steelbeak poked him in the chest in emphasis. "And dat's where youse comes in!"

Launchpad sighed knowing that under no circumstance were his two friends going to let him down until he faced his fear and spoke to Rhoda. Steeling himself, Launchpad took a step forward, and then paused. Steelbeak and Gosalyn watched on bated breath, waiting to see if he was actually going to go through with it. Yet they met disappointment when Launchpad took another several feet backwards a moment later.

Gosalyn sighed dramatically, looking up at the celling and then up to her friend. "Honestly, COME ON, Launchpad! It's like ripping off a band aid! Just get it done and over with! Quick and painless!"

Launchpad looked down at her and then to Steelbeak, who simply smiled at him. With a grunt of determination, Launchpad started walking over to where Rhoda was still rummaging through her purse.

Steelbeak and Gosalyn just watched him in awe. "Wow, he actually did it."

Steelbeak nodded, as stunned as the little girl. "Didn't know he had it in 'im."

Launchpad walked straight up to Rhoda, who had yet to notice his presence. He stood there, several feet away from the chair her purse was on and awkwardly rolled on the balls of his feet. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as Rhoda stood straight and finally noticed he was there.

"Oh, Launchpad. Hello" she greeted. She pushed a strand of hair behind her glasses. "How are you?"

Launchpad opened his beak to speak, but suddenly nothing came out of it. Panicked, he opened and closed his mouth several times yet still nothing happened. He began sweating and wringing his hands together as he tried to say something, yet all he managed to make were grunting noises, much to his chagrin.

Rhoda tilted her head to one side. "Launchpad, are you alright?" She looked at him with concern, unsure of what was happening.

Still unable to speak, Launchpad closed his mouth and made the 'OK' signal with hand.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked him innocently.

Launchpad nodded. "Umm….." he began.

"Launchpad, you seem shy about something. And nervous. It's just me: Rhoda" she assured him with a soft smile.

"That's just it…..It's because it's you….that I'm so shy…." Managed Launchpad. Rhoda blinked at him, not knowing what that was supposed to mean. "Rhoda….have you ever had a crush on someone….and you just couldn't get the courage to…..talk to them about it?" Rhoda nodded. "Well…..That's why I'm having such a tough time…..talking to you….You see, I like you…a lot…" His face immediately turned bright red. It was finally said. Finally out in the open. The band aid had been ripped off, as Gosalyn had put it. Now it was time for the pain.

"Oh….." whispered Rhoda, taking in what Launchpad had said. She looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Launchpad, that's so sweet of you- but"—"Launchpad winced. "I just broke up with Reggie….and I'm going to need some time to heal from that…." Launchpad nodded sadly. "But….I would love to maybe have a cup of coffee with you. And, until I'm over my feelings for Reggie, perhaps we could hang out. I mean, you are a sweet guy…." She took a moment to giggle. "And you did ask so sweetly…."

Launchpad looked up at her abd beamed. "You-You mean it!"

Rhoda laughed and smiled. "Yes, Launchpad, I mean it." She stepped forward and gave him a small hug. When she pulled back she said, "Give me your number and we'll hang out."

Launchpad quickly fumbled for his pockets, looking for a pencil and paper. Meanwhile, Gosalyn and Steelbeak beamed at each other, seeing that things were going so well, and high fived each other. All in a day's work.

"Why can't this damn day just be over already!" seethed Negaduck as he stood on the set, his arms crossed, angrily waiting for Myers to come back and start the shoot back up. He had enjoyed being in the costume for a while, but now that all the scenes were just about over, the novelty of it all was wearing thin on the foul-tempered duck and now he wanted nothing more than to get back into his yellow suit and red fedora hat.

Darkwing, who was standing several feet away, was in just as foul of a mood. He had not anticipated having to be Negaduck for this long. The hours just kept crawling by at what seemed like a snail's pace. "Trust me; I want to get out of these clothes just as badly as you do."

Negaduck shot him a look. "You saying my suit isn't good enough? You should feel privileged to be wearing my clothes…"

"I feel something….but it's not privileged…" shot back Darkwing.

Before Negaduck could shoot back a retort, they both saw Morgana walking their way.

Steeling himself for what is about to come, Negaduck said in the sweetest voice he can manage, "Hello, Morgana…sweetheart" He spat out the last word. His 'sweet voice' still sounded slightly rough in Darkwing's opinion, who looked at him from the side, but he knew the foul-tempered mallard was doing the best he could.

Morgana regarded Negaduck with an affectionate smile, still believing that he was Darkwing. The real Darkwing couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy overtake him as Morgana leaned down and gave Negaduck a kiss on the beak. Morgana giggled quietly as she leaned back and looked down at him. "How has shooting been going, Dark darling?"

Negaduck willed every bone in his body not to react from the kiss by wiping his beak and making a disgusted face. It wasn't that he didn't think Morgana was attractive. He did find her quite nice to look at. It was the simple fact that she had kissed him thinking he was Darkwing. That very thought alone made him stomach do flip flops.

Darkwing, still silently fuming and having his own inner battle, cleared his throat and hissed out in a deeper voice than normal, "She asked you a question-idiot!" He added the insult for good measure.

To anyone else on the set watching the scene between the three of them would think nothing of it. It was typical of Negaduck and Darkwing to argue and start fights. The two of them had never gotten along. True, they tolerated each other a lot better than their characters on the show did, but that didn't mean they liked each other by a long shot.

"Excuse me" said a camera man as he moved a large camera on the other side of the stage. Negaduck, who had been about to retaliate, waited until the guy was gone, since he had cut between them, and hissed, "Shut it, Dar-Negaduck! I heard her!" he mentally slapped himself for almost slipping up and giving away their cover. Morgana looked between the two mallards curiously.

"Dark, is everything alright? You've seemed a little off today….." She reached down to try to feel Negaduck's forehead, but the short mallard pulled back. Imitating Darkwing's nervous laughter, he said, "No, Morgana, I'm fine. It's just been a long day of work. But…at least I'm getting to wear one killer costume!"

Morgana blinked at him. "I thought you said you didn't want to wear the costume? I remember hearing you whining about it yesterday."

It was rare to see Negaduck at a loss for words and it was even rarer to see Darkwing stick up for him. "W-well, I had a talk with him." Morgana and Negaduck turned their attention to the other mallard currently dressed in yellow.

"A talk?" they both said in sync.

Darkwing nodded. "Yeah, you know, finally managed to talk some sense into him. To stop being such a….whiner…." It was odd. He was saying the words to Negaduck, but in reality, he was only insulting himself. He was NOT a whiner.

Negaduck, loving that Darkwing was calling himself a whiner, simply took it in stride. "Yes, Negaduck talked some sense into me. I really should listen to him more." He gave them both a large mischievous smile, which Darkwing knew was fake. It made the crime fighter/actor livid.

Morgana however, had her own opinion. "Oh, Dark, don't listen to Negaduck! He doesn't know what he's saying! You are not a whiner. I mean….sure you whine from time to time, but really? Who doesn't? Besides, Negaduck is one of the last people who should be giving advice to anyone."

Negaduck, forgetting his place for a moment, demanded, "And why not!"

Morgana only stared back at him. "Dark, sweetie, we're talking about Negaduck here! Negaduck!" she moved her arms in emphasis to point to Darkwing. "He is foul-tempered, unappreciative, troublesome, rude, conceited, arrogant—"

Darkwing, seeing that Negaduck was about to explode in fury from all the insults, cut her off. "We get the point!" he shouted in Negaduck's voice. He frowned at the way she flinched at his outburst, hating himself for it. But thankfully she thought he was Negaduck. Negaduck and Darkwing met eye contact briefly and even though he didn't show it, Darkwing knew Negaduck appreciated his interruption.

Morgana crossed her arms, glaring at Darkwing. "Well, it's true! You think you're all high and mighty and above everyone else when in fact, you're nothing but a nasty bully!"

Still put out with her previous insults, Negaduck bitterly spat without thinking, "Oh, shut up and go make me a sandwich ya dumb broad." As soon as the words were out of his mouths his eyes flew wide open. Darkwing stared wide eyed at Negaduck. That was something Darkwing would never say. Especially not to Morgana, of all people.

Morgana stared at Negaduck with disbelieving eyes. "W-Wait….Dark, you're sounding like-"Her shock disappeared and anger replaced it. "There is only one mallard around here would say that and it's not Darkwing Duck. Negaduck! That's you, isn't it! You two switched places!"

"No, we didn't!" squeaked Darkwing, side stepping closer to Negaduck and wrapping an arm around him. "I was just-"he suddenly cleared his throat, realizing he was using his normal voice. This didn't get past Morgana, who simply crossed her arms and glared at the two of them. When Darkwing spoke again it was in Negaduck's deeper voice. "I'm …..practicing to be….a ventriloquist."

"A ventriloquist?" mirrored Morgana skeptically.

"Yes….Quackerjack's….been giving me lessons…..He's been teaching me…."

"Quackerjack….has been giving you lessons? Quackerjack, the crazed toymaker turned actor, who's denied from day one that he even IS a ventriloquist? Denied that it is HE who speaks on Mr. Banana Brain's behalf? Insisting that his doll is his own person? THAT Quackerjack?"

Darkwing nodded, his beak forming a straight line, while Negaduck just face palmed. "Mm-Hmm…."

Morgana just sighed irritably, placing her hands on her hips. "Darkwing Duck, you stop lying to me this instant or I'll turn you into a sea slug again!"

Gulping and recalling the last, unpleasant time that Morgana had transformed him into a sea slug Darkwing found that he didn't wish to repeat the action. "Alright, fine! Morgana…..my sweet darkness….no need to be upset…." Raising his arms in defeat, Darkwing surrendered.

"Wuss" sneered Negaduck underneath his breath. Darkwing heard it but made no comment, just sent him a quick glare in his direction.

Darkwing stepped towards Morgana, taking one of her hands and placing it in his own. "Yes, we switched places. But it actually wasn't our idea! It was Gosalyn's!" he paused, thinking over his thoughts. "You see….I didn't want to be…..the villain…..because in this episode….I AM the villain! And I just….couldn't take it!"

Still standing behind him with his arms crossed, Negaduck glared at Darkwing's back, hating the fact that the other mallard was still dressed up as him. "Translated: He was being too much of a girl to man up and be a villain for once. Heaven forbid if he should be a…..'bad guy'" he used air quotes to emphasis on his sarcasm.

Darkwing growled quietly as he turned back to face Negaduck. "Quiet you! You went along with it!"

"Yeah, so that I could wear this indestructible costume! I mean, have you SEEN the armor on it!" he argued, jabbing a thumb behind him and pointing to the dressing rooms. He was currently only wearing the leotard part of the costume that was worn underneath the armor of Darkwarrior's costume.

Darkwing shook his head and looked back up at Morgana, ignoring Negaduck for the time being. "The point is, Morg, sweetie, is that we knew that if everyone knew we switched, particularly Myers…we would get into severe trouble. Gosalyn was the only one who knew that we had switched from the beginning because, like I said, it was her genius idea. She was the one who put us up to it!"

Morgana, for her part, just stood there and listened to all that the two mallards had to say. She really should have known something was up from the beginning. She knew earlier that morning when she had spoken to Negaduck-or had it been Darkwing—whichever; that something had been amiss between them. Morgana ran a hand through her black, white streaked hair and sighed. As she did this, Eek and Squeak screeched quietly as they were awoken by the gesture. They flapped their little wings and looked about them, seeing what was going on.

"Dark, I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me earlier. You know I would never go running to Myers with something like that. You can trust me…..you must remember that…." She said woefully. "Besides, it would have better to have told me rather than Negaduck pretend to be nice to me. " She shot Negaduck a wry look. "Though I must admit, he didn't do too badly of a job."

"Don't get used to it" snarled Negaduck. "That's the LAST time I'm anywhere remotely civil towards you…"

Darkwing and Morgana ignored his comment and just as the two of them were about to kiss; Morgana leaning down as he reached up on his tip toes, Negaduck spoke again, loudly. "Don't even think about it, Dorkwing! You're still dressed up as me! You're making me look like a sap!" he looked around them and saw that a few people were looking. Uncrossing his arms, Negaduck began getting worried when the two lovebirds continued to ignore him. "Do you want EVERYONE to know we switched places? Cause you're blowing our cover to everyone, you know!"

Morgana pulled back before giving Darkwing a kiss, who blinked up at her when she didn't give him the kiss. "Go away, Negaduck. You have a scene to get ready for, don't you?" And before either of them could react, Morgana gathered Darkwing in her arms, not caring if he was still dressed up as Negaduck, and picked him up. Since she was so much taller than he was, and Darkwing was not a very heavy duck, she was able to do this. Usually it was meant to be the other way around, but that was what they found interesting about their relationship. Nothing was normal or usual about it.

Darkwing shot a cheeky grin towards Negaduck before turning his whole attention to the woman of his heart and Morgana turned and walked away. They could be seen giving each other a kiss. They both ignored Negaduck's threat a moment later.

"DARKWING DUCK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

So while everyone out on the set dealt with their own problems and tried to solve them, Megavolt and Quackerjack had their own, larger problem to deal with: their boss and director, Myers.

After having slammed the door behind the two actors in which he had dragged into the conference room, Myers whirled around and glared at them. The conference room was small and there really wasn't all that much to look at inside of it. A long table which held about a dozen people and a simple framed painting on an ocean on the wall opposite of the door was all there was.

Myers usually worked with his writers in this room, deciding what was to be in the script and what should be taken out of it. But Myers was far from worried about the script at the current moment. His main concern now was the two men who were standing awkwardly on the other side of the table from him; neither knowing what to say or do.

Megavolt nearly flinched when he felt Quackerjack grab his hand and place it inside his own. There was no more use in hiding what they felt before they needed to hide. Myers knew about them and there was nothing he could do about it. Though Megavolt couldn't help but still feel nervous. Quackerjack was always better at handling situations like this. Of course, the jester was crazy, and usually crazy people didn't abide much by the rules. And though half the time the electrified rat couldn't even remember half the rules, he tried to follow them when he did wake up with a good memory. It was just one more thing to add to the list of differences between the duck and rodent.

"Alright, so let me get this straight….the two of you are….." he made a motion of hand gestures, implying the two of them were together. His hands moved up and down as he aimed up them. "Together…..dating…." he didn't dare continue. He didn't want to think about anything past dating. Because dating then meant that they did certain things together that normal friends and acquaintances didn't do. That was something Myers didn't want to think about.

Quackerjack crossed his arms, his puffy sleeves sticking out before him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he placed a hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear you behind all the hand gesturing" he snickered. Megavolt just looked at him with wide, mismatched eyes. Where the clown got all his sudden bravery from, he had no idea.

Myers growled, his hands balling into fists on either side of him. "That's enough out of you!" he warned, pointing a warning finger at Quackerjack. "Enough of your tricks and games! Just answer the question!"

"What question?"

Myers looked as though he was about ready to pull out his hair in frustration. "The question I just asked you!"

"You mean the question you asked behind all the hand gesturing? I couldn't if I wanted to. I was too enthralled by the hand gestures. You're speaking to a duck with ADD. My attention span only lasts so long you know…." He beamed up at Myers with a large toothy grin, as though he had just accomplished something and was showing it to his parents proudly.

Myers made a mental note to no longer use hand gestures around Quackerjack, a look of disgust appearing on his face. He sighed and turned his attention to Megavolt, who had, by this point, just continued to watch the scene unfold. "You! Megavolt!" he pointed to the rat. "You two are together? Dating?"

Megavolt pulled on one of the straps connected to his battery and inwardly winced when it snapped back to his skin a second later. "Yeah, we're together…." He glanced toward Quackerjack to see the duck's reaction. Quackerjack was merely smiling fondly at him which his hands behind his back as he gently rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Well, it's over! It's disgusting and wrong!" snapped Myers nastily.

"Yes, Myers…" sighed Quackerjack dramatically. "We KNOW you're disgusting and wrong. You don't have to remind us!"

Myers, in a moment of rage, took a step closer to Quackerjack and grabbed him by the collar, ignoring another round of complaints of not messing up his collar. "Listen, CLOWN, you listen and listen good! I will not tolerate this sort of disgrace under my watch! This is MY production, MY set, MY business, and MY job to take care of tricksters like you!"

Quackerjack pulled back on his collar and released himself from Myers' grasp. "And just what are you saying, Myers? Are you going to fire us because we're different? Fire us because we love each other and aren't afraid to show it? Fire us because little Mr. Grumpy Pants can't handle us being together?"

Megavolt finally piped up. "You know, I'm pretty certain it says in our contracts you can't fire us without the approval of the other writers….." He took a moment to scratch his head. "Or was it…..you can't send the other writers to the fire?"

Quackerjack rolled his eyes as Megavolt tried to remember the correct version and glared at Myers. "He's right!" he grabbed Megavolt's hand and Myers' hand in the other. Myers tried to squirm from the jester's hold on his hand, but Quackerjack's hand held onto his tightly. "Why don't we get everyone else's opinion and see what they have to say about our relationship!"

"Quackerjack!" hissed Megavolt nervously. "That means we'd have to tell everyone! We're telling everyone!"

Quackerjack couldn't blame his dear friend for being so nervous, but it was time for the truth to come out. They couldn't always hide their relationship. They always knew someday everyone would find out. He looked back and gave Megavolt a lopsided smile. "It'll be okay, Megs…" He then promptly opened the door with a flick of his wrist and pushed Myers out the door, grabbing onto Megavolt's arm a moment later and walking out of the conference room.

Myers stumbled a bit after Quackerjack pushed him out the door. "That is NOT how you treat your boss!" shouted the director angrily.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly treating us all that great either, so why don't we call ourselves even?" sneered Megavolt, the tips of his blue gloved fingers sparking ever so slightly. Myers took one look at his sparkling hands and knew that the rodent was losing his patience with him. That was the worst part about being a director and working with actors with super powers. There was always the possibility that they could decide to turn on him. So far, that has never been an issue. He had always had a semi-decent relationship with his cast members, not to mention all the other crew members and writers. This just happened to be the first large confrontation he had ever had with any of the cast. Usually whenever he was yelling at one of the actors or ordering them around, they were all together. It was nothing personal about it, in a sense. It was just general for all who were involved. No one had ever seen singled out the way Myers was singling out Quackerjack and Megavolt. Realizing this left an unpleasant feeling in his stomach as he watched Quackerjack walk over to the center of the large sound stage and clear his throat.

Myers ran a hand through his greasy hair. It was greasy from all the sweat and stress he had been dealing with while working on this production. No one ever told him this task would be easy and he had never expected it to be. Nor did he ever think events would turn the way they had on him today. Surely Quackerjack wasn't expecting everyone else to agree with them? Surely everyone else would see that Myers was right about this insanity of Quackerjack and Megavolt being a couple, right?

Myers found himself to be slightly nervous as Quackerjack began calling out to everyone. 'I shouldn't be nervous', he told himself. 'Everyone will take my side and the matter will be closed. The two of them will be fired and within the next week he will have replacement villains for the show and no one will be any the wiser. The fans won't take it well, but it's not like I pay any attention to them anyways. They're just a bunch of nut jobs anyway…..'

His inner monologue was cut off by reality a moment later.

"Excuse me!" called out Quackerjack as loudly as he could. He waited a moment to see who all had heard him. Hardly anyone. He was known for being loud and random, so he truly wasn't surprised in the least. He pulled out Mr. Banana Brain.

"They don't seem to be listening to you, Lou" said the doll.

Quackerjack took a hand and patted the banana brain doll on his head. "Yes, I see that, Mr. Banana Brain. Tsk, tsk. Whatever shall we do about it?"

Megavolt stepped up to where Quackerjack was having a chat with his doll. "What are you two planning?" he eyed them both suspiciously. Quackerjack turned to his left and beamed at Megavolt.

"Nothing short of devious, Megs! How do I usually grab a large crowd of people's attention?"

Myers crossed his arms, already getting annoyed by this. "Sometime today would be lovely! I have a schedule you know!"

Quackerjack turned to his director, the bells at the end of his hat jingling softly. "Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" He turned his attention back to Megavolt. "Watch and learn my dearest Megs…." With a quick movement of his hand, the jester had pulled out a small little horn from the inside of his puffy purple clown pants. Megavolt and Myers watched in curiosity as Quackerjack brought the small little instrument, that was no larger than the duck's hand, and raised it up to his beak. It seemed awkward seeing such a small horn be blown, but the jester didn't seem to notice.

With a heavy breath, Quackerjack blew into the horn and the sound that came out of the horn was as loud as a horn that was three times its size. It sounded as though someone had taken three large horns from a school band and played it all at the same time. Myers and Megavolt quickly covered their ears since the noise was so loud, both grimacing.

After playing the single note of the horn, Quackerjack removed it from his lips and tucked it safely back inside his pocket. His job was far from done though. "HELLO! Everyone look at me! Yes, I am the one who just blew that insanely loud horn!"

Everyone that was at the studio was now looking at Quackerjack, Myers, and Megavolt. Some were glaring since some had been rudely interrupted while others groaned about how their ears hurting. But the important thing was that Quackerjack had gotten everyone's attention. Bushroot, who was standing next to Liquidator, called over, "What was that for, Quacky!"

There was a quiet uproar of murmurings as everyone agreed with their resident mutant plant duck; all wishing to know the same thing.

Quackerjack, having always felt right at home when being the center of attention, beamed back at everyone else, clasping his hands in front of him joyously. He seemed oblivious to their annoyance. Taking in a deep breath, Quackerjack began. "Alright, everyone! We have a bit of a problem here and we need your opinions. You see, first off, I guess I should explain." He took this moment to grab Megavolt's wrist and pull him towards him, causing the rodent to practically fall into the jester's colorful arms. Quackerjack wasted no time in wrapping his arms firmly around Megavolt's waist and making sure everyone was watching with a quick glance around the studio.

Megavolt, for his part, was, by now, beet red. He nervously waved at everyone awkwardly, his hands trying relentlessly to pry off Quackerjack's arms from his waist, but it was simply no use. "Quacky…." He mumbled. "Must we—"

Quackerjack squeezed Megavolt tighter to silence him. "Yes, we do, Megster" he whispered into Megavolt's ear. To everyone else he said loudly, "You see, Megavolt and I have been hiding something from everyone. Something that, until now, we had hoped wouldn't be all that big of a bother! But thanks to the big King of all Fuddy Duddys" he pointedly glanced at Myers, "We now have to…..as they say….spill the beans….!" The jester couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

Everyone just stared at him, not finding the same humor as the jester did. Megavolt continued to squirm, not liking the situation he was in at all. "Stop it, Megs, you're dancing is making your battery hit me in the chest!" whined Quackerjack.

"I'm not dancing!" cried out Megavolt.

"You might as well be" muttered the clown. He ignored Megavolt and said to everyone else, "You see, Megavolt and I are dating!" Megavolt immediately froze, his blue mismatched eyes looking at everyone before him.

Myers took this moment to stand before them, a smug look on his face. "Alright, everyone! What that crazed toymaker says is true! They're dating! I've seen it!"

Myers' mouse assistant began talking eagerly to the wardrobe manager, Bushroot and Liquidator looked at each other with baffled expressions, Launchpad and Rhoda looked at each questioningly and both shrugged, Negaduck groaned at the image of the two actors being together, Morgana turned in time to see Darkwing blanch, and Gosalyn and Steelbeak both frowned and made a face.

Judging by everyone's reactions, no one seemed to be taking the news well. Quackerjack released Megavolt, reaching under his hat and scratching his head. "I was so sure everyone would be okay with it….Bushroot was…."

Megavolt twisted his hands together. "M-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps we should have just let Myers fire us…."

Negaduck, who was close to enough to overhear Megavolt's comment, blinked and said, "Myers threatened to fire you? Heh, didn't think he had it in him to make such a threat…."

Morgana stepped forward. "Wait, why are you firing them?"

Myers looked at her incredulously. "Are you daft, woman!" This earned him a glare from Morgana and a sneer from Darkwing. "Did you not just hear what they said! They're dating! They're GAY!"

Launchpad piped up next. "You're firing them because of that?"

"Of course I am! It's sick and wrong!" exclaimed Myers.

"I won't disagree with you there, Myers, but don't you think that's a little much?" shrugged Darkwing. "I mean, I can't say I'm the biggest fan of them being together either, but to fire them? I don't think that's necessary…."

Everyone in the studio nodded, agreeing with what Darkwing had to say. There were many "Yeah, he's right!" "So what if they're together? What difference does it make!" "Firing them is unfair!"

Myers blinked at everyone's reactions and what everyone had to say. He took a step back, trying to grasp what was taking place before him. Everyone was agreeing with Quackerjack and Megavolt and saying that they shouldn't be fired simply because they love each other. He had been so sure that everyone would agree with him. He had been so sure everyone else would be just as disgusted as he had been when he found out.

"Sounds to me like we've got a homophobic on our case, gents" announced Liquidator from where he was standing next to Bushroot. "And might I note, since now seems to be the time for announcements: I wholeheartedly support Quackerjack and Megavolt being together, because Bushroot and myself happen to be together! And I would be one messed up hypocrite to go against them now!"

Everyone who had been standing near Liquidator and Bushroot took a step back in surprise, but the shock quickly vanished and there was even a small round of applause for the two of them. Bushroot responded the same way Megavolt had: just blushed furiously. "Could have warned me" he muttered to Liquidator grudgingly. Liquidator just patted him on the back.

"Oh, SURE!" hollered Quackerjack. "We are discovered as a couple and we get threatened to be fired, but when THEY announce they're together, they get a round of applause! No FAIR! They always get the fun!" He paused and played with one of the ends of his hat. "Although, being threatened certainly was entertaining….."

"WHJAT!" screamed Myers. Everyone turned back to their director, who had both hands clasped to the sides of his head, ready to tear his hair out. "You're all just OKAY with this! And—and—and—Those guys too!" he pointed a hand at Bushroot and Liquidator. "What is the matter with you people! It is against nature! A man is not meant to love another man!"

"A lot of things aren't meant to be but they're still there" pointed out Morgana. "Really, Myers, you're making a fuss over nothing. Their business is their business. If they wish to be together, then there is nothing we can say about it. It's their decision and no one else's." Morgana received positive feedback in the form of nods and mutters of agreement.

Quackerjack and Megavolt looked over at Myers, both smug. "Well, that settles it, Myers. You're not firing us."

Myers sneered at them both. "Not so fast…..I'm the one who calls the shots around here! I still have the power to fire you!"

"If you fire them, then you might as well fire all of us!" called over Gosalyn from where she stood between Steelbeak and Launchpad. The two tall ducks looked down at her and second later looked back up at Myers and nodded.

"Yeah, those guys are our friends. Youse fire them, you might as well fire all of us" declared Steelbeak, crossing his arms over his chest.

Launchpad spoke up next. "I agree with that!" Rhoda grabbed him by the arm affectionately and stepped forward as well. "Same for me!" she announced.

Morgana raised her hand. "And same goes for me!" She nudged Darkwing on the arm. He looked up at her and nodded knowingly. "Me too!" he said. Bushroot and Liquidator agreed, along with all the stage crew members and writers. Negaduck looked around him, noting that he was the only who had yet to agree. He just stood there, glaring. Darkwing stepped up from behind him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" hollered the mallard, turning to glare at Darkwing as he rubbed the back of his head. "You knob!" he turned to look at Myers. "Oh, fine! Me too!"

Myers stared at everyone, not believing what was taking place before him. Everyone was completely against him. It was then that his little mouse assistant walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Lanny, everything is going to be okay. You don't have to fire them. Everything can just go back to the way things were…" she said gently and sweetly. Myers turned to looked at her, eyeing her light brown hair and little pink outfit.

"Oh, what do you know!" he snapped at her. He looked around at everyone. "I'm out of here! You can all make you're on God forsaken show! I quit! Enjoy finding another director!" Without another word he stormed off, running into a crowd of crew members. "EXCUSE ME!" he screamed at them dramatically when they didn't get out of his way immediately.

They could hear the door slam behind him a moment later. Silence filled the warehouse, no one knowing what to say. They had lost their director because of something so trivial. Simply because Myers was so closed minded he couldn't handle the thought of homosexuality.

"Well, can't say he doesn't know how to leave without a bang, eh?" Quackerjack tried joking. No one laughed.

Darkwing sighed. "So, what does this mean? We lost our director? Now what?"

The other writers looked at each other and shrugged. "We can still write. But someone has to call the shots, really."

"Why don't we be the directors?" opted Gosalyn. Everyone turned to look at her.

Darkwing shook his head. "No, Gosalyn, we can't ALL be the directors!" he paused, looking around. "Can we!"

"Yeah! We can! We can call the shots! We can work together!" chimed Quackerjack. He pulled out Mr. Banana Brain.

"Now all we have to do is decide who gets to call the final shots, tots!" said the doll.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, the large group of actors, writers, stage hands, and crew members argued over who would get to say what happened in the show and what didn't. The writers obtained the right to decide what ultimately gets put in the episode. But now without Myers to control them, the ideas were limitless and the chaos for the show of Darkwing Duck was now in the hands of a nutty group of actors. No longer did anyone care of who was in a relationship with whom. No longer did anyone have to hide what they felt or wanted. The actors would later come to find that everyone worked out better this way. The stories for the show became crazier and wilder, but that didn't bother them in the least. So long as they were having one hell of a time as the show was in production.

THE END

Author's Note: Well, there is the final chapter of the story, "In-Production". At long last I have finished this idea! It really does feel great to know it's all done and side! I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone with his final chapter. If so, I beg forgiveness. A few notes: First off, Vaporshi, wherever you are, I would like to give credit to you for that infamous line you have Negaduck say often. "Go make me a sandwich". That line that I used should be given credit to her, since I believe she is the one who started it. I couldn't resist using it.

Another thing is that, yes, this is the final chapter. Please do not expect more. I ended all of the stories and small plots in this fic. And I also apologize for the length of this chapter. But I couldn't find a good place to cut it in half, so I placed it all in one giant, epic super finale chapter!

Moonie, I hoped you liked this! I was thinking of you a lot while writing this! I hope I didn't disappoint! Well, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all!

Till next time, -EricaX


End file.
